Bromas Pesadas
by Spiroketta
Summary: Elizaveta esta cansada de siempre ser el blanco de las estupidas bromas de Gilbert, ahora ha decidido vengarse.¿Conseguirá sujetar la victoria entre sus manos o preferirá salir tomada de las manos de alguien mas?.
1. Capitulo 1: Bromas pesadas

Supongo que al publicar esto me estoy comprometiendo a terminar lo que empeze, nunca crei que llegaria el dia en que me decidiera a escribir algo que no fuera un one-shot (aunque esto halla iniciado como uno XD), pero en fin, no creo que valla a ser un fic muy largo (calculo algunos 8 talvez 10 capitulos...aun no lo se.)

Bien deséenme suerte para que la inspiracion no se me valla. El capitulo comienza algo lento pero luego se van acelerando las cosas. Muchas gracias de antemano por leer :).

**CAP 1: "Bromas pesadas"**

Aquella era una tarde tranquila, suaves brisas mecían los árboles de una manera abrumadoramente melosa, el cielo se teñía de bellos colores y la calidez de los últimos rayos solares se hacia presente en la atmosfera.

Elizaveta se encontraba en la cocina tarareando una alegre melodía mientras esperaba ansiosa. El dulce aroma de pastelillos recién horneados no tardo en inundar el lugar

-¡Ya están listos!- tomo los guantes de cocina y se dispuso a sacarlos del horno, cuando de repente alguien llamo a la puerta.

-hmm, quien podrá ser...no esperaba a nadie- retiro el delantal y se dirigió a responder.

-si, que de...-

Muy extraño.

-¿Pero que se supone que es esto?- no había nadie, por mas que busco no pudo lograr divisar a absolutamente nadie, hasta que bajo la mirada.

-¿Un paquete...?- una caja de tamaño mediano yacía en la entrada de su casa decorada con un vistoso envoltorio.-me pregunto que será- tomo el curioso objeto entre sus manos.

Lo examino de arriba abajo, y al momento de abrirlo...

Exploto.

Con la cara y la mitad superior del vestido completamente cubiertos de harina Hungría entreabrió sus ojos arrugando la nariz.

-¿Que fue eso...?-

-¡HAHAHA! ¡No puedo creer que hayas caído si esa tiene que ser la broma mas vieja del mundo!- Prusia había aparecido de la nada de entre los arbustos riendo escandalosamente casi al borde de las lagrimas mientras apuntaba directamente a su victima.

-¡PERO QUE ME HAS HECHO TU, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!-

-Por favor Eliza, ten sentido del humor, fue una pequeña, simple e inofensiva bromita...¡y no puedo creer que hayas caído en ella, HAHAHA!, ¡HUBIERAS VISTO TU CARA HA!-

Al parecer Prusia se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esto, tal vez demasiado...

-¡Maldito hijo de...!-

Una ráfaga de viento paso muy cerca de la cara del prusiano, parecía algo pesado algo conocido, algo como...un sartén... que ahora ya hacia clavado en el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás de él.

Créanme, para que un sartén quede incrustado en el tronco de un árbol se debe utilizar una gran cantidad de fuerza.

Bastante diría yo.

-¡Ahora escúchame bien bastardo!, mas te vale que te largues de mi propiedad en este mismo instante, tengo la cocina repleta de muchos igualitos a ese que vez ahí y no dudare en usarlos y esta vez...-

Gilbert dio un gran trago de saliva.

-_No fallare_-

Sonaba bastante enserio, ella parecía bastante seria, y esa cosa clavada en el árbol...ugh..._el sartén no mentía_.

-¡Vamos!, no te pongas así, no le podrías hacer algo como eso a alguien tan awesome como yo, ¿no es cierto?-

-Lo he hecho antes, no veo por que no habría de hacerlo ahora mismo, con estas ganas que tengo...-los verdes ojos de la chica parecían arder en cólera.

-Pe-pero vamos... ¿que el ser _awesome_ no significa nada para ti?-

-No lo se, si te refieres a mi querido amiguito aquí presente- decía mientras apretaba un segundo sartén, listo y dispuesto para ser arrojado en cualquier momento- siendo ensartado en tu "awesome" trasero, entonces si-

Que cruda imagen visual.

-Eh...Bueno, Eliza, no te quiero causar más inconvenientes así que...-un ligero nerviosismo adornaba su tono de voz- ¡ahí nos estamos viendo!- y sin más preámbulos dio comienzo a la huida.

Mas valía conservarse con vida, ya que después de todo, sin Prusia ¿que seria de este para nada awesome mundo?

Si...claro.

Ya con su tarde arruinada y su vestido y cara completamente sucios se tumbo en la sala.

-Para la hora que termine de quitarme esto del pelo y cambiarme de ropa ya será muy tarde, el sol ya se esta poniendo- se lamento para si- y yo que quería ir a llevarle de mis pastelillos al señor Austria- aun después de tanto tiempo juntos, de tantos combates a su lado, después de una unión y una separación, le seguía llamando de una manera muy respetuosa.

-Roderich...- a pesar de ya no ser marido y mujer Austria y Hungría conservaban una relación especial, ambos se preocupaban el uno por el otro y de vez en cuando se veían para conversar, no era como solía ser debía admitirlo, pero le gustaba pensar que aun conservaban cierto afecto, aunque sea como amigos.

-Pero ni hablar...todo por la culpa de ese patan de Prusia, ¡es que no puedo creer que lo halla dejado ir así como así!-

Que acto de benevolencia ni que nada.

Desde ya hacia un buen tiempo que Prusia le jugaba esta clase de tretas, estaba harta de sus actos de inmadurez y de sus estupidas bromas, eso tenia que terminar ¡pero ya!...no era posible, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había encontrado en una situación como esta.

Aquella vez del polvo pica-pica.

-Tuve que bañarme 3 veces para que la picazón se detuviera-

El viejo truco de la bandita elástica en la tubería del agua.

-Estuve resfriada en cama por una semana-

Que tal aquella vez que la convenció de que Rusia vendría al día siguiente a "hacerla una con el"

-Espere toda la noche hasta el amanecer con una tropa armada...sin mencionar el ridículo que hice en vista de que "el ejército ruso" nunca llego.-

Y ni hablar de aquel día que estaba haciendo jardinería y curiosamente el abono termino siendo "mas fresco" de lo que esperaba.

-Entiendo que conviva con la "mierdistica" experiencia de ser el...pero eso no significa que los demás tengamos que pagar, además ¿quien se cree, mama gallina?, ¡¿de donde habrá sacado tanto pájaro?-

Y la lista sigue y sigue...

Gilbert por su parte siempre disfrutaba de las desventuras de la pobre chica y no dudaba en hacérselo saber. El golpearle hasta desfallecer ya no era suficiente, los sartenazos ya no la hacían sentirse completamente satisfecha acerca de su venganza, no, tenia que hacer algo mas, debía superarlo en su propio juego, rebajarse a su nivel.

-Piensa, Elizaveta, piensa, ¿cual seria la mejor manera de hacer que Gilbert se arrepienta...?- dijo esto frotando los dedos sobre su barbilla- veamos, que es lo peor que le podría pasar a alguien como el, arrogante, simplón, molesto, bastardo... hombre...-a la mención de lo ultimo Hungría se detuvo en seco, como si una idea estuviera a punto de ser procesada.

-¡Eso es!- y de un salto se puso de pie, algo maravilloso, algo brillante, como en una visión, ya lo podía ver, una enorme sonrisa maliciosa enmarcaba su rostro.

-Ya lo vera, ¡le demostrare de lo que soy capaz!-

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde lo ocurrido, la reunión de las naciones unidas estaba apunto de dar comienzo en el gran salón.

Hungría caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión a paso lento, mirando despreocupadamente por los enormes ventanales, Prusia no había vuelto a poner un pie en su hogar desde aquella ocasión, y no lo había visto entrar a la casona junto a Alemania como era usual.

-Al parecer el cerebro de pollo no vendrá- dio un enorme suspiro en seña de decepción.

-¡Hey, marimachona!- de nuevo y como era costumbre Gilbert aparecía inesperadamente.

-¿¡A quien le dices mari...!-no termino la frase al recordar su plan, decidió recobrar la compostura e intentar parecer mas seria y distante.

-Valla, ya te venia siguiendo desde un buen rato pero al parecer estabas tan distraída que no me notaste-decía esto mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de la castaña de forma casual.

-No me toques- expreso cortante mientras que de un rápido movimiento se quito la mano de Prusia de encima, lo cual lo dejo un tanto sorprendido.

-¡Oh!, pero... ¿no me digas que sigues enfadada por lo de la vez pasada?-

No hubo respuesta, los ojos esmeraldas solo le veían con aura lúgubre y desafiante, podría jurar que parecían navajas, como aquellas que la temible hermanita menor del gigante ruso solía portar, es mas, se atrevería a decir que aun mas filosos.

-Vamos ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, fue solo una bromita ya te lo dije, no creía que te iba a afectar tanto-

No podía creerlo, "solo una bromita", esa era su mejor respuesta, sentía como le Hervía la sangre, quería mandar todo al carajo y simplemente golpearlo ahí mismo pero de nuevo se contuvo y comenzó a caminar aceleradamente sin voltear atrás.

-Eh... ¡hey!, ¡no me dejas hablando solo, espera! ¡¿A donde crees que vas?-

Bien, ya la estaba siguiendo ahora tenia que encontrar un lugar donde estuviera segura de que no los oyeran, al doblar la esquina, encontró una habitación parecida a una sala de estar entro en ella y le cerró la puerta en la cara a su perseguidor.

-Oh no, no, no, no, **NO**.-ya había sido el colmo para Gilbert- primero me ignoras, sales huyendo y me dejas hablando solo, y ahora me cierras la puerta en la cara ¡a mi! ¡El asombroso Prusia!, pues fíjate que no, ¡si no sales en este mismo instante derrumbare esa puerta, me estas escuchando!.

Al otro lado Elizaveta no estaba conmocionada en lo absoluto, es mas, era como si ya supiera lo que el otro iba a decir.

-A la cuenta de tres, uno...dos... ¡tres!- y al momento en el que se debía producir el supuesto impacto, ella abrió la puerta, dejando que Gilbert atravesara la habitación a toda velocidad hasta chocar contra uno de los sofás, cayendo de una manera muy poco "awesome". Hungría contuvo una pequeña risa para después ya mas serena, sentarse en el otro sillón, esperando a que Prusia se recuperara de la caída.

-E-eso si dolió- decía el de ojos carmín mientras se frotaba la espalda en señal de que estaba adolorido.

-Te lo mereces-

-¿¡Otra vez con lo mismo! , ¿Que no te ha parecido suficiente con este golpe que me acabo de dar?.

-Eso es poco comparado con lo que me has hecho-

-¿¡Que!...sabes, esta bien, me rindo, ya no puedo contigo, ganaste ¿esta bien?, lo siento, ya, ¿estas contenta?-

Debía admitirlo, que ese maldito se disculpase era algo que pocas veces se veía, su ego siempre se manifestaba en las situaciones menos convenientes, pero por esta vez...le estaba pidiendo perdón.

Dudo con su expresión facial por unos segundos.

-"¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?, después de todo ya se ha disculpado, eso ya es mucho pedir viniendo de Gilbert, pero... no, aun así el debe pagar por todas las humillaciones que me ha hecho pasar"- pensó.

-Bien, como ya hemos arreglado este problema- decía el de cabellos plateados con su típica sonrisa picara mientras sacudía sus ropas- será mejor que nos vallamos que vamos tarde, la junta comenzó hace ya quince minutos.-

-No voy a ir-

-¿Qué...?-dijo sorprendido por la actitud de la húngara.

-Lo que oíste, con un simple lo siento no arreglas nada, después de lo que me hiciste y en mi estado...-

¿En su estado?, ¿¡como de que en su estado!, Prusia estaba mas confundido que nunca, no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando a Elizaveta, estaba completamente perdido, no sabia si preguntar o...

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

El silencio abarcaba aquel cuarto, el aire se sentía denso y era difícil respirar, estaba seguro de que no habían sido mas de unos cuantos segundos,pero para el, fueron horas.

Hasta que ella le vio fijamente dispuesta a contestar.

-Gilbert, estoy embarazada.-


	2. Capitulo 2: Si te llevas

Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! No saben lo feliz que me puso el saber que les haya gustado, mil gracias una y otra vez! Intentare actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana, de preferencia los viernes por la tarde-noche.

ArikaFD: tienes toda la razón!, cuando repase el capitulo anterior quede impresionada con la cantidad de puntos suspensivos (esta vez me controle más aunque el titulo de este capitulo diga lo contrario XD;) sobre los acentos es un problema con el que he lidiado siempre, esta vez intente repasar más cuidadosamente, aunque estoy muy segura de que habrá uno que otro errorcillo por ahí, lamento eso. Gracias por tu review y tu critica constructiva :)!

**Capitulo 2: "Si te llevas..."**

Gilbert retrocedió lentamente, no hubo cambio en su expresión, su compostura seguía impecablemente completa.

Parpadeo un par de veces haciendo intervalos con la mirada entre Elizaveta y distintas secciones de la habitación, repetidamente.

Su mirada se enfocaba en Eliza.

Luego se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, en la nada.

Eliza.

Y de nuevo la nada.

Así siguió por un buen rato.

Hungría permanecía quieta en su asiento, observando cautelosa los continuos movimientos que un muy pensativo Prusia llevaba acabo.

Era extraño, no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto tan serio, por un momento el pánico invadió su mente pensando que tal vez había sido descubierta en plena operación; Era un fracaso, _un rotundo fracaso,_ su plan había fallado.

-"Bien Eliza, _excelente_, espero que estés lista pues esto te costara caro, dile adiós a tu dignidad"- Hungría se auto-reprendía en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

De repente Gilbert le clavo la mirada, como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión, tal vez, la más lógica que se le pudo haber ocurrido durante ese periodo de tiempo donde se debatía contra si mismo en un mar de ideas frenéticas.

Se acerco tranquilamente para luego arrodillarse a los pies de la chica quien se limitaba a solo observar.

Él le tomo de las manos, apretándolas con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo firmeza. Le miro con ojos sinceros y una leve sonrisa.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la frente de la húngara quien volteaba en sentido opuesto de la cara del prusiano, no le quería ver, sabia lo que se aproximaba, otra humillación más que agregar a su lista y otro punto a favor de aquel bastardo.

-"Que hipócrita eres Gilbert"- pensaba mientras el rostro se le iba enrojeciendo por la vergüenza.

-Yo...- comenzó algo indeciso.

-"Aquí viene"-

-Aunque no lo creas, realmente estoy feliz por ti-

Espera.

¿Que?

Elizaveta volteo la cara con gran asombro.

-¿Que has dicho?-

Prusia dejo su posición para ponerse de pie.

-Si, me alegra, incluso si ese podrido del señorito es el padre.-

-Pues...espera, repite lo último.-

La expresión de Gilbert se torno un tanto frustrada, como si el mencionar a aquel sujeto le provocara molestia y más aun cuando era incluido en la misma línea con la castaña.

-_No me importa que Austria sea el padre _de **tu** hijo-evadía con la mirada.

Bien, el simplón este si había tragado el anzuelo después de todo. Ahora era tiempo de continuar con la venganza y hacerle "algunas aclaraciones".

Hungría se puso igualmente de pie retomando el papel de indignada.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que _él_ es el padre?-

-Por favor- rió sarcásticamente- ¿quien más podría ser?-Juraría que, por un momento, un pequeño instante, noto cierta entonación en aquella voz la cual, tal vez equivocadamente, sonó algo _herida_ o más bien, ¿triste?

Miro incrédula lo que ahora parecía ser una mueca de amargura en la cara del de ojos carmín. Pero bien, se podía confundir, después de todo Prusia no era alguien de fiar y como buen mentiroso que era por supuesto podía fingir a la perfección.

Debía continuar.

-Pues te equivocas Gilbert-

Ahora él la veía confuso.

-El padre eres tú.-

Calma, ten, _calma_.

De la seria posición que había tomado en un principio no quedo ni un solo rastro. La cara de Prusia quedo petrificada ante aquella declaración, sus ojos abiertos como platos y sus mejillas casi tan rojas como el color de sus iris, un leve temblor que luego se fue agravando recorría su cuerpo entero, se llevo la mano a la boca para intentar evitar que su mandíbula se desprendiera de la anatomía de su cabeza.

Todo estaba bien, estaba sereno.

Estaba tranquilo.

Estaba...tremendamente jodido.

De una pequeña risilla se fue formando una gran carcajada, no sabia si era por los nervios o simplemente era lo que su cuerpo hacia automáticamente cuando se encontraba en una situación de tal gravedad.

-P-pero Eliza, tu y yo sabemos que eso no es posible-seguía riendo entre dientes- Nosotros nunca hemos hecho "eso"-

Y la risa no paraba.

-¿Eso crees? Lamento arruinarte el chiste, pero tú y yo, **si** hicimos "eso", **si** tuvimos relaciones, y te lo puedo demostrar. –

Esta bien, después de esta frase la risa se esfumo por completo.

-Como; ¡¿cuando? –nada, no entendía _nada._

-¿Recuerdas hace mes y medio?, ¿la fiesta en casa de Suiza?-

Claro que lo recordaba, hacia tanto tiempo que no había ido a una fiesta tan _**awesome **_como lo fue aquella, ¡maldición!, esa si que fue una celebración, festejaron como animales.

Era otro año para la nación suiza, Vash no planeaba nada más que quedarse en casa, como cualquier otro año, sin embargo no contaba con que "su cumpleaños" seria la excusa perfecta para organizar una de las más alocadas veladas en los últimos años.

Entre Francia, España y Prusia le convencieron de celebrar una reunión en su honor.

Vamos a admitirlo, ellos solo querían beber alcohol hasta reventar y el cumpleaños de el suizo era el mejor pretexto, no era nada personal, le pudo suceder a cualquiera solo que esta vez le había tocado al País neutral.

El evento transcurrió en uno de los mejores bares del territorio de Berna, todo mundo llevo de su propia reserva algún tipo de licor, todos estaban completamente briagos, recordaba que había Vodka, Ron, whisky, cerveza y un sin fin de variedades de vino.

Las cosas se salieron tanto de control que lo ultimo que escuchó fue que tan borrachos estaban todos, que la gran mayoría ni había notado cuando un igualmente ebrio Francis les había llegado por la retaguardia y había, por así decirlo, cometido actos voyeristas en sus regiones vitales; Esa si que fue una fiesta.

-Si, claro que recuerdo, _como olvidarlo_...-

-Supongo que también te acuerdas de lo ebrios que tu y Alemania se pusieron con esas cervezas-

-Creo que, ¿lo recuerdo?-

Falso; No tenía memoria de esos sucesos.

- ¿Y que tal cuando se pusieron a cantar?-

-Debí de sonar bastante genial ¿eh?-

-Claro, si se te hace genial el parecer una urraca desplumada-

La mente de Prusia comenzó a nublarse nuevamente al recordar que fue lo que los había llevado a aquella conversación. Frotando su sien intensamente comenzó a notarse el desespero en el que se encontraba.

Toda tenia sentido.

-Al no estar en condiciones Feliciano hospedo a Ludwig por esa noche, yo me ofrecí a llevarte a tu casa, cuando llegamos, los dos estábamos pasados de copas, una cosa llevo a la otra y...-

Eso no podía ser, no podía pasar.

¿Porque?

Hungría insistía con la mirada a que Gilbert dijera algo, este al parecer ya estaba muy, muy lejos en otro parámetro. Parecía que aun no lograba procesar la información y había quedado en una especie de estado "vegetal".

En shock.

-Hey, ¿me estas escuchando?, Gilbert, te estoy hablando- Hungría intento llamar su atención.

Aquel pobre individuo apenas alcanzaba a oír lejanas voces, como ecos.

-¿Gilbert me oyes?-

Estaba demasiado ocupado enfocándose en la palma de su mano, de nueva cuenta luchando contra su interior.

-¡Prusia!-

De apoco las voces cada vez mas altas e insistentes lograron sacarle de su transe.

-¿Eliza?-

-¡Por fin!, ¿Ahora si me escuchas?- Elizaveta inquiría mientras sostenía firmemente uno de los floreros de adorno.-Tienes suerte, estaba apunto de golpearte con esto-

Prusia se limito a cerrar su mano en forma de un puño bastante apretado. Volteo y miro sus pálidos nudillos, pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba violentamente de nueva cuenta.

-Bien, como te decía esto es cosa seria, yo- Hungría no pudo evitar el detenerse al ver la curiosa expresión de la cara de Prusia, algo así como entre una Epifania y el vomito. Quería reír ahí mismo pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, en definitivo, esos que dicen que la venganza no es buena, estaban terriblemente equivocados.

"Vamos Prusia tu tienes una imagen que cuidar"- pensó la castaña de la manera mas sarcástica.-"¡Anda!, ¿donde queda tu reputación?, señor ´el universo gira a mi alrededor', ¡demuestra que eres lo que dices ser si es que te crees tan valiente!"

Los ojos carmesí se miraban indefensos e inquietos, mientras que los esmeralda eran calculadores, estaban expectantes pero sobre todo hambrientos.

Hasta que por fin tal cual cristal la tensión fue rota por un acto de lo mas cómico.

Claro, viéndolo de la manera menos retorcida posible.

Él huyó.

Si, así es, mando todo a la mierda y simplemente salio corriendo de aquella habitación.

Típico, cuando se siente acorralado, huye.

Dejando a la húngara sola.

Aquel cuarto no tardo mucho tiempo en ser inundado de risas.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!, ¡enserio no me la creo!, el tan aclamado "rey de las bromas" ha caído con tanta facilidad, ¿¡pero que acaso es este un mal chiste?- se dejo caer en el sofá más grande mientras se partía de la risa.-Elizaveta deberías de ganar un premio Óscar por esa actuación- se felicitaba a si misma una vez mas calmada mientras se daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

Todo había salido a la perfección.

Elizaveta entro de lo mas natural al salón de juntas, ni siquiera la notaron; Supuestamente, la reunión ya debía de estar a punto de terminar pero como era costumbre las naciones no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo y cada quien parecía estar más concentrado en su propio asunto que en solucionar problemas; la gran mayoría se encontraba sumergido en diversas riñas ocasionadas por temas variados.

Todo mundo peleaba con todo mundo.

Hungría tomó asiento por un lado de Liechtenstein quien estaba sola esperando a que su hermano terminase de discutir asuntos de "suma importancia" (completamente inútiles) con Alemania e Italia.

Iniciaron una cordial conversación, se llevaban muy bien después de todo.

Todo normal.

Y así durante el resto de la reunión que termino una media hora después.

Gilbert no se presentó.

Para Hungría significó una sola cosa; Éxito.

Elizaveta Héderváry tenía una idea bastante sólida de la clase de persona que Gilbert Beilschmidt era:

Arrogante.

Narcisista.

Orgulloso.

Y sobre todo un imbécil de primera.

Tan centrado en su persona y completamente sumergido en su delirio de grandeza.

Era por ello que su revancha tenia que ser tramada con sumo cuidado, no era que aquel maldito fuera alguien difícil de descifrar, en lo absoluto. Alguien con el perfil de Prusia era bastante simple de controlar y fue por ello que llego a una sencilla conclusión.

¿Que es lo peor que le podría pasar a alguien que no ve más allá de sus narices?

Alguien que solo se preocupa por si mismo, la respuesta era clara.

Tener que preocuparse por alguien más.

**Obligatoriamente**.

Ser sacado de la burbuja donde vive y tener que tomar una responsabilidad más allá de lo físico, algo más profundo, algo moral.

De seguro él era bueno en el campo de batalla donde los golpes eran cuerpo a cuerpo, pero, ¿que tal si los golpes eran psicológicos?

Por eso la ficticia historia del embarazo, un hijo era algo que subía de tono el nivel, lo suficiente para propiciarle una buena escarmienta a ese mal nacido de Gilbert, tenía la excusa perfecta, así que se dijo:

"¿Por que no?"

**No puedo creer que esto me haya tomado casi una semana (es ridículo!) aun así la escena se me hacia difícil de describir, lamento el poco avance de la historia XD. Prometo que la próxima será mejor!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Te aguantas

¡Hola a todos! espero que aun recuerden esta historia, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que alguna vez leyeron este fanfiction y/o dejaron review, les pido una profunda disculpa por haberlos dejado colgando por tanto tiempo, ¡ya casi dos años!. Lo que sucede es que como suele ocurrir deje el fandom hace ya mucho tiempo, no me mal interpreten, Hetalia siempre tendrá un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, ya que es el fandom (creo yo) en el que más he durado, así como el ultimo anime/manga que he visto y en definitiva de mis favoritos. La pareja de Prusia y Hungría es de mis favoritas en toda la historia de las series/libros que he leído, simplemente los adoro y cada vez que los veo juntos me siguen produciendo mariposas en el estomago. Aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia, ¡bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores! y si eres uno de los antiguos, espero que puedas perdonarme y le des a esta historia una segunda oportunidad.

Mi estilo creo, ha cambiado un poco, pero no se asusten, estoy segura de haber mejorado. :)

**Capitulo 3: "Te aguantas."**

El cielo era más azul, la hierba era más verde, el aire era más fresco y perfumado, o al menos eso le parecía a Hungría; todo había salido perfectamente, el plan había funcionado.

Elizaveta se encontraba en la entrada de su casa buscando las llaves en su bolsillo, había acabado de llegar de la reunión de las naciones unidas, la primera que no había resultado en una pérdida de tiempo total, no, esta vez fue la excusa perfecta, el instrumento preciso que la llevaría a su jugosa venganza. Cuando por fin encontró las llaves y se dio paso en su recibidor, se veía rozagante, sonriendo a todo lo ancho de su rostro.

Mientras cerraba la puerta con un movimiento bastante gracioso de caderas se dispuso a ir a su alcoba para deshacerse de su atuendo formal y ponerse sus ropas de diario, subió las escaleras nunca dejando de mover las caderas en una especie de baile simpaticón y despreocupado.

-¡Eliza eres brillante!- alzo los brazos al aire en forma de celebración. – ¡Ese pelmazo debe estar aterrado hasta los calzoncillos! No me sorprendería que en estos mismos instantes estuviera escondido debajo de su cama temblando, ¡debe estar volviéndose loco!- Hungría reía para sí mientras terminaba de cambiarse en su usual vestido y delantal.

Durante el resto de aquella junta, a Gilbert no se le volvió a ver, no era como que los demás lo notaran, pero Hungría siempre mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos en caso de que el susodicho volviera a aparecer, después del té y los terribles scones de Inglaterra, todo el mundo se dispuso a volver a sus hogares.

Mientras se encontraba en el cuarto de lavado haciendo algo de lavandería, Elizaveta parecía no dejar de danzar a la inexistente melodía de su cabeza, la chica debía estar en serio muy feliz como para encontrar dicha en una labor tan aburrida; Terminando de secar la ropa salió con una canasta llena de sabanas coloridas para tender en el patio trasero, la tarde llegaba a su fin y se podían divisar las primeras tenues figuras de las estrellas, una luna menguante se erguía en el medio del cielo y los tonos anaranjados empezaban a ceder cada vez más al manto azulado de la noche.

Sus cabellos castaños se mecían con la brisa mientras recogía la tercera manta para tender cuando escucho el timbre.

-¿Llaman a la puerta? Qué extraño no esperaba visitas tan pronto- musito mientras apretaba sus pasos ante la insistencia de aquel timbre - ¡Ya voy!, ¡ya voy!- ahora se encontraba corriendo intentando no tropezar con los sillones de su sala "_Pero que mala educación, ¿quien se cree que es para venir y tocar así?"_ Se preguntaba frustrada en su cabeza.

Al girar la perilla y abrir la puerta, lo que vio la dejo sin habla, como si le hubieran propiciado un golpe tan fuerte en el estomago que todo el oxigeno que guardaba en los pulmones se le hubiera escapado. Ahí, bien plantado en la puerta, se encontraba Gilbert, con una mirada que juraría que nunca antes le había visto, en su mano derecha cargaba con un pequeño ramillete de rosas rosadas, en la otra una maleta que parecía bastante pesada.

-Que… ¿qué es esto?- titubeo al hablar, la húngara sentía un escalofrió fatal que le pisoteaba toda la espina dorsal, estaba desconcertada, mucho muy desconcertada. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera omitir otra palabra, Prusia le restregó el arreglo floral en el pecho.

-Para ti- agrego rápidamente, mirándola con intensidad, sonrojándose violentamente.

Eliza sostuvo el ramo casi inconscientemente, no le podía quitar la mirada de encima a Gilbert, fue tanto su asombró que ni pudo notar como las delicadas rosas se empezaban a deshojar entre sus manos temblorosas, requería un esfuerzo mayor de su parte no dejar su mandíbula caer y mientras el hombre en su umbral parecía cada vez más un semáforo deslumbrante o un tomate bien maduro, ella podía sentir como el color se desvanecía de sus mejillas, además era ella, ¿o la habitación comenzaba a ponerse algo borrosa?. Aun no había podido procesar toda la información, cuando fue jalada en un fuerte abrazo.

-Eli, perdóname por lo de antes- espera, quien le dio permiso a el de llamarla "Eli" – Sé que me vi como un cobarde, no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento, y pues, mi única reacción fue salir corriendo, pero te prometo por todo lo que yo soy, que nunca volverá a ocurrir- ¿pero de qué demonios estaba hablando este idiota?, que hacía con esa maleta, y… espera, ¿acaso esas de atrás también son maletas? -No te dejare sola en esto, ¿cómo podría vivir conmigo mismo si lo hiciera?- ¡si lo son! ¡Este animal se ha traído toda una maldita mudanza!

-Haber, espera un momento- la chica rompió la unión empujando al prusiano hacia atrás de una manera algo brusca – ¿Podrías explicarme que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué hay con estas flores? ¿Y esa maleta? ¿Y que son esas otras maletas de allá atrás? ¿Qué es todo este disparate que estás diciendo? Esas maletas, oh por dios _¡explícame que hace toda esa maldita mudanza afuera de mi casa!- _Hungría lo estaba perdiendo, con cada pregunta su paciencia y cordura iban quebrantándose un poco más, de repente creyó ver puntitos blancos y amarillos de la pura cólera, llevándose una mano a la frente para frotarse el ceño, se sintió desvanecer cuando los brazos de Prusia la condujeron al asiento más cercano en la sala de estar.

-Te sientes mejor- Pregunto un muy consternado Gilbert.

-Sí, gracias, ahora explícate de una buena vez-

-¿Que no es obvio? te ayudare a criar a nuestro hijo, ¡lo haremos juntos!, he venido para mudarme contigo-

Se lo esperaba. No, es en serio, en cuanto vio las maletas lo supo, tal vez tenia aun la ilusa esperanza de que fuera otra cosa, pero vamos seamos honestos, en el fondo ya lo sabía.

-Eli, ¿estás bien?, no te ves muy bien, ¿Eli?- la húngara sonreía al techo con ojos distantes, quería llorar, su plan, su preciosa venganza, se había lanzado la soga al cuello ella misma, había caído en su propia treta, que injusta es la vida.

Ya que, le tendría que decir la verdad.

Todo era mejor que eso, convivir con Prusia bajo el mismo techo debía ser una pesadilla y francamente no sabía como Alemania lo había hecho por tanto tiempo. Fue sacada de su delirio por Prusia quien ahora se había arrodillado enfrente de ella sosteniendo su mano.

-No tienes que preocuparte de nada, prometo que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, no tendrás que levantar ni un solo dedo, estas en un estado delicado y no puedes esforzarte, yo limpiare, lavare, cocinare, ¡es más! Hasta conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo- Elizaveta no sabía que decir, francamente la mirada carmín se veía sincera y todas esas promesas parecían tan prometedoras, pero no, vamos, es Prusia de quien estamos hablando, de seguro no cumplirá nada de lo que ha prometido.

-Pues, no lo sé…-

-Oh ¡vamos!, anda, dime en que te puedo ayudar-

Era tan surreal, _Prusia ayudándola a ella._

_-_Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas deje unas cosas sin tender en el patio trasero-

-¡Muy bien!- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había desaparecido por la puerta trasera rumbo a terminar lo que Hungría había empezado hacia unos momentos.

"_interesante", _pensó, tal vez esta no era una mala idea, pero aun debía ponerla a prueba.

Cuando Prusia había vuelto, encontró a Hungría recostada en el sofá viendo la televisión, un programa de chismes de esos que a las chicas les gustaba ver.

-¿Algo más?-

-Ah, Gilbert ya regresaste, ni te había notado, si, ahora que lo mencionas hay un par de cajas en el sótano que me gustaría mover al ático ¿crees que podrías hacerlo por mi?- Estaba a la expectativa, por lo regular este sería el momento en que la voluntad del prusiano aflojaría y seguro emitiría un gran quejido rehusándose a hacer algo más.

-¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Que no sabes que no hay nadie más fuerte que el "awesome" Prusia?, ¿donde están esas cajas que te causan tanto problema?- sonaba entusiasta, ni una pizca de disgusto en su voz, era tan extraño.

-En cuanto bajes las veras, están encima de una gran baúl, cuando las lleves al ático asegúrate de ponerlas cerca de la manta azul, en la esquina-

- A la orden- e imitando el saludo militar, nuevamente el prusiano desapareció hacia las profundidades del sótano de la húngara. Realmente no tenían nada de valor esas cajas, ni siquiera era necesario el cambio del sótano al ático, pero lo estaba probando, ¿hasta donde llegaría su deseo arbitrario de ayudarla?, ¿Porque ella no se conformaba? ¿Porqué no se quedaba con la versión acaramelada de aquel sujeto? ¿Porque siempre tenía que llevarlo al límite? Ni ella lo sabía. Siempre había sido así entre ellos dos.

Prusia regreso rociado ligeramente en sudor, con la respiración algo agitada, pero con una sonrisa tan vivaz como la primera. Ahora ella veía una comedia, una de las favoritas de él.

-Oye esa película es genial, puedo-

-Ah, Gilbert, oye ¿puedes ir a la cocina y limpiar el horno? está muy sucio, y también las hornillas por favor-

-Sí, sí, claro, nada mas déjame ver esta parte-

Eliza puso en mudo la televisión y volteo a verle con una ceja arqueada, su rostro expresaba reproche y duda.

-Está bien, ya voy- y nuevamente sonriendo se fue.

"¿Estaré siendo muy dura con él?...no, no lo creo" y así regreso a ver la comedia esfumando sus dudas lo más lejos posible.

Así paso el tiempo, Hungría relajada en el sofá mientras Prusia regresaba para ser encargado con una nueva tarea, no se quejo ni una sola vez y siempre se presento amable ante la chica; debía admitir que se encontraba asombrada, nunca antes había sido tan servicial con ella casi se podría decir que dulce, _casi_.

Ya bien entrada la noche se empezaron a escuchar truenos a la lejanía, el hecho no le sorprendía a Elizaveta, después de todo era época de lluvias en su territorio, lo más seguro era que se aproximara una tormenta. Dejando su antigua posición se sentó al borde del sofá pensativa, ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer con Prusia?, debía admitir que había sido de gran ayuda, pero en definitiva su "brillante plan" no había funcionado como ella quería.

-Vamos, Elizaveta piensa, se te tiene que ocurrir algo- estuvo así por un buen tiempo y el alboroto que se comenzaba a aproximar allá afuera no parecía ayudar a su concentración.

Hasta que algo hizo "clic" en su cerebro, claro, era tan obvio.

-Listo, ya termine ¿crees que ahora si pueda descansar?- Gilbert había regresado de nuevo a la sala, ahora más sucio y sudado que antes.

-¡Pero por supuesto! ven aquí, siéntate a mi lado- una muy sonriente Húngara le recibía, indicando con leves palmaditas el lugar a su lado en el sofá, y sin darse cuenta, el calor y la adrenalina de hacia horas atrás le volvieron a invadir los sentidos, incluso las mejillas se le habían vuelto a sonrosar un poco, ella nunca era así con él, esas sonrisas nunca se las regalaba a alguien como él.

Gilbert se desoriento un poco por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica, antes indiferente y ahora tan cálido. Se sentó torpemente casi cayendo encima de la mesita ratona, al lugar que ella le indicaba.

-Gilbert, he considerado seriamente la situación- ¿estaba segura de lo que iba a decir? ¿No se había vuelto loca?-y he decidido que te puedes quedar aquí y ayudarme- bien, ya nada de eso importaba de todas maneras ya lo había dicho, ahora a enfrentar las consecuencias.

-¿En serio? ¡No te arrepentirás, te lo juro!- y de nuevo ocurrió, dos veces en una noche, la rodeo con sus brazos en un fuerte agarre, y ella aunque claramente incomoda, esta vez no lo rompió abruptamente.

Eliza había decidido que si no podía torturar a este cerebro de chorlito mentalmente, por lo menos haría de su estancia una experiencia físicamente laboriosa y cansada, sería algo así como un esclavo. Para Hungría, en definitiva, no tendría la misma satisfacción, pero esperaba conformarse con trabajarlo lo más que pudiera, desgastarle tanto, que de alguna manera le sirviera como pago por todas las maldades que le había hecho en el pasado.

Ante el pensamiento, una sonrisilla torcida se dibujaba en la boca de la chica, aun siendo abrazada por su víctima, si, lo tenía en su agarre, ¡aun podía vengarse!

-Bien, será mejor que vallas por tu equipaje, la tormenta no tardara en llegar-

-¿Tormenta?-

-Si ¿que acaso no has oído el alboroto allá afuera?-

Gilbert puso una cara de angustia, dando un trago grueso de saliva, no recordaba sus maletas, _su mudanza,_ se sentía tan cansado y ahora tendría que meter todo eso en la casa.

-Te puedo ayudar si gustas-

-No, ¡cómo crees!, ya te he dicho que yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte- emitió una risa que aunque intento sonar potente y fanfarrona, sonó mas bien agotada; Hungría por su puesto sabia que él le diría que no, pero por el placer de verlo sufrir un poco más, pues para que se contenía.

Veía la escena encantada, apenas había metido la mitad de las maletas pero Prusia parecía que iba a ceder en cualquier momento, se desplomaría en el suelo y ahí se quedaría hecho un charco de derrota.

-¿No que muy fuerte?- pregunto divertida- ¿Qué nunca has escuchado de que es mejor cuando se viaja ligero?- seguía insistiendo con un agudo tono de sarcasmo.

Claro que había escuchado eso, pero cuando se viaja en taxi realmente no se siente la cantidad del equipaje, ahora comprendía por qué le habían cobrado tan caro.

-¡Ja! Por favor, _si esto no es nada-_ le respondió,rehusándose a admitir la verdad.

De pronto, un relámpago deslumbrante cruzo el cielo abriendo un camino de luz intenso, le siguió un trueno que los dejo aturdidos a ambos y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos una cortina intensa de gotas se desplomo sobre aquel terreno.

-¡Mis cosas!- chillo Prusia, corriendo, arrastrando, aventando, empujando; ¡como fuera! El solo quería quitar sus preciadas pertenencias del contacto con el agua. Hungría tuvo que apretar un puño sobre su boca para no dejar escapar una carcajada.

"Oh Prusia si solo pudieras verte en estos momentos" pensó deleitada. Cuando por fin pudo meter todo el equipaje, se recargo en la puerta cerrándola mientras se dejaba caer de a poco, hasta quedar casi totalmente tendido en el piso, su respiración era muy agitada y la castaña podía observar con claridad como el pecho del Prusiano subía y bajaba aceleradamente.

Eliza se inclino para verle directo a los ojos, dedicándole una sonrisa totalmente fingida.

-Bien, ahora que has terminado, será mejor que te limpies y cambies para ir a la cama, ya es tarde-

Prusia le miro agotado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?-

El no lo iba a admitir pero el hecho de que aquella oración había sonado tan sugestiva, le había propiciado un shock de electricidad por toda la piel; ¿irse a la cama?, ¿irse _juntos_ a la cama? No supo ni de donde saco la energía necesaria para levantarse, pero en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo ya estaba de pie.

-S-si, será mejor irnos a dormir- su lengua se había hecho un nudo y sus manos le temblaban "Vamos Prusia, ¡vamos muchachón!, es solo Eli, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ya han estado juntos, ¿no es así?, vamos Gilbert, estamos hablando de ti ¡el asombroso e inigualable Prusia!"

No sabía lo que el prusiano había entendido, fuera lo que fuera le había regresado la energía velozmente, Elizaveta decidió guiarle hacia las escaleras, "Maldición, y yo que le quería ver arrastrándose para subir los escalones" suspiro decepcionada, "Bueno, ya será para la otra"

Mientras ella le empujaba, el volteo a verle dedicándole una sonrisilla tímida.

Elizaveta se limito a suspirar.

"Esta va a ser una larga noche"


	4. Capitulo 4: Llueven perros y gatos

¡Hola a todos otra vez! Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por sus amables comentarios y reviews en el capitulo anterior, no saben lo feliz que me hacen (':, les mando un gran abrazo.

Aquí les traigo la continuación de nuestra historia, lo siento si les parece que va medio lenta la cosa, pero es que es _le fluff~_ ¡es tan pegajoso! no me pude evitar la tentación D:, así que discúlpenme, ya el siguiente capítulo estará más dinámico, hay que ponerse las pilas, (avancemos, avancemos jajá)

**_Por cierto, aun no tengo un día especifico para actualizar, ¿alguna sugerencia del día que les gustaría para poner los nuevos capítulos cada semana?:)_**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: "Llueven perros y gatos."**

Prusia observaba a su alrededor con sumo interés, nunca había estado en aquel lado de la casa de Hungría, caminaban hacia la dirección opuesta de donde la puertecilla para subir al ático se encontraba. Este pasillo estaba mucho mejor iluminado y acondicionado; nada que ver con el angosto pasaje que tuvo que cruzar hacia algunas horas, el cual siendo lúgubre y oscuro, le había provocado por así decirlo, escalofríos, pero solo unos pocos, del tipo que todo macho varonil sentía de vez en cuando.

Las paredes eran de un beige suave y estaban decoradas con unas pocas pinturas, mas una que otra fotografía, era un pasillo corto con solo cuatro puertas, dos a cada lado, al final, se encontraba un gran ventanal, que de seguro (Gilbert suponía) inundaba de luz aquel lugar durante las horas del día, era enmarcado por unas largas cortinas y a cada lado una mesita con un pequeño arreglo floral en cada una.

Ahora que él lo pensaba, la casa de la húngara no era muy grande, era una casita de tamaño medio, sencilla, bastante acogedora, pero eso sí, muy retirada; Rodeada de un terreno enorme que seguía por varias hectáreas de campos verdes y colinas.

Mientras otras naciones preferían los lujos ostentosos, como poseer mansiones enormes (bien podía visualizar el palacio del señorito podrido, sumergido en su mundo recatado y pomposo) ya fuera en el campo o la ciudad y en ocasiones hasta varias propiedades, ella prefería alejarse lo más posible de cualquier cosa parecida con la civilización, era curioso, ella no era ninguna ermitaña o antisocial, pero por lo que quedaba claro, le gustaba tener su espacio y sentirse independiente.

Prusia, recordaba burlarse de ella por intentar "recompensar por lo que no tenía" con ese montón de tierra, a lo que ella siempre le respondía con un buen sartenazo, en definitiva, aquellos días en los que se había creído hombre habían quedado atrás.

Gilbert río ante el recuerdo, llamando la atención de su guía. Hungría empezó por el lado derecho abriendo una de las puertas, mientras el prusiano se asomaba para obtener una mejor visión de la habitación.

-Este es mi estudio- indico la chica- Aquí atiendo los asuntos legales, es mi área de trabajo, así que no entres ni toques nada ¿me entendiste?- apuntaba con un dedo acusador y amenazante.

El lugar no tenía nada que pudiera ser de interés para Prusia, era un cuarto aburrido, con el típico escritorio sobre el cual había una computadora y varias carpetas apiladas de manera ordenada, un librero, un pizarrón blanco y un prominente proyector, detrás del asiento principal se encontraba una pequeña ventana.

Inclusive cuando él era una imponente nación en la cúspide del mundo, lo suyo nunca fue lo administrativo, no, lo suyo en verdad eran las batallas, la acción, el campo de guerra, ahí era donde su espíritu fervientemente lo llamaba, el papeleó y "trabajo de secretaria" siempre se lo terminaba dejando a alguien más.

Todo estaba bien con esa regla. Elizaveta prosiguió con la segunda puerta.

-Aquí es la biblioteca, cuarto de recreación, etcétera; aquí vengo cuando necesito relajarme y tal vez, leer un poco de vez en cuando-

Era un lugar muy apacible, dos largos ventanales con cortinas tintas, varios libreros repletos de libros, revistas y hasta uno que otro comic según lo que pudo divisar, lindas alfombras, un juego de sillones con una mesita de café y…un piano.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Porque tienes un piano aquí si tú ni lo sabes tocar?-

-Ese fue un presente del señor Austria, a veces cuando viene a visitarme lo toca- Sonrió suavemente- Si tengo suerte a veces me da lecciones, ya he aprendido varias piezas, ¿sabes?-

-¡Eso está muy mal! ¡Debes ponerle fin a esas lecciones!- Prusia levanto la voz exasperado, tan solo de pensar en ella y el agrio de Austria juntos y a solas, hacia que la sangre le hirviese.

-Primero que nada, Cálmate, él ya no viene desde hace mucho tiempo, yo soy quien lo visita de vez en cuando, ¿y además a ti que te importa? ¡No tengo por qué justificarte nada! ¡Ni darte explicaciones de absolutamente nada!- ella sabía, sabía perfectamente bien que el teatrito de allá abajo del "señor educado" solo había sido una ilusión, ahora era ella quien ardía en rabia ante el engaño.

-¡Claro que me importa!- No supo ni como lo hizo, tal vez había estado muy distraída alegando con él como para notarlo, pero de un rápido movimiento, Gilbert la tenia recargada contra la pared con una mano posesivamente extendida sobre su vientre, mirándola fijamente –Me importa y mucho, es mi asunto, ¿sabes?, este ser que llevas aquí adentro es tanto tuyo como mío, de nadie más, es un problema de los dos y no quiero las apestosas narices de un tercero con "ese tipo de intenciones" entrometiéndose en donde no le importa, ya sea ese desabrido de Austria o cualquier otro-

Estaba que no se la creía, Prusia hablando tan serio, era una visión, no, no, ¡un sueño! ¿Acaso se había quedado dormida en el sofá? ¿Esto era real?

-¡Además no quiero que nadie compita conmigo por los masajes de pies!-

-¿Masajes de pies? ¿Qué masajes de pies?-

-Pues los que las esposas les dan a sus maridos después de un largo día de trabajo- esbozo una gran sonrisa, complacido con la respuesta.

Vaya manera de ir y arruinarlo todo.

Un puño bien apretado termino noqueando la mandíbula del prusiano, arrojándolo de inmediato al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! - se quejo Gilbert frotándose donde le habían dado el impacto

Hungría descendió serenamente, tomando una posición no muy femenina al lado de aquel imbécil.

-Solo para que te quede claro, _yo no soy tu esposa _ni nada que se le parezca, así que si me vuelves a llamar así, _te ira peor_-

Prusia solo pudo asentir preocupado por su propia seguridad. Al siguiente instante Eliza ya le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¡Ah! y una última cosa, ni creas que te voy a masajear los pies, ¿quedo claro?-

-Como el agua-

-Bien-

Olvidado el asunto, prosiguieron con los últimos dos cuartos. Un característico "kesesesese" se empezó a escuchar zumbando de los labios del prusiano sabiendo que pronto ambos se irían a acostar juntos, el extraño sonido ocasiono que la húngara se diera vuelta.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-N-no es nada- Evadió nervioso, intentando no verle directo a los ojos, mientras pensaba "Eli sí que sigue pegando duro a pesar de su condición, será mejor que no me busque otro puñetazo como el que me acaba de dar o terminare en el hospital."

Elizaveta solo se encogió de hombros pensando en lo anormal que a veces Gilbert podía ser.

-Este es mi cuarto- sonreía indicándole la cuarta puerta.

Prusia trago saliva y asintió, estaba listo para entrar, quería ver cómo era ahí adentro, explorar el lugar más íntimo para Eliza. ¿Sería oscuro?, ¿grande con techos altos?, ¿desordenado o impecablemente limpio?, ¿olería bien?, ¿olería a ella?, ¿de qué color eran las paredes?, ¿vería vestidos delicados o trofeos, armaduras y escudos de batallas pasadas?

Con ella nunca se sabía, lo que le causaba un pecaminoso placer por descubrir que ocultaba.

Freno sus ansias al darse cuenta como ella se alejaba de la entrada de su cuarto y en su lugar, giraba la perilla de la tercera habitación que estaba al lado de la de ella.

-Este es el cuarto de huéspedes, aquí dormirás- le indico.

-Oh-

Fue lo único que pudo contestar.

Prusia se encontraba duchando, intentando remover todo rastro de polvo, escombro y grasa que le habían quedado de ayudar a Hungría.

"¡Claro! Tenias que dejar tu imaginación volar, cómo pudiste creer tal cosa, ¿dormir juntos? ¡Bah! ¡Eso no tiene sentido, nunca ocurrirá!" Pensaba reprochándose a sí mismo, deslizándose fuera de la regadera "Eso que paso fue cosa de solo una vez…"

Cuando alzo la mirada pudo contemplarse en el gran espejo del baño, su torso desnudo mientras su parte inferior era cubierta por una toalla.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero cómo podría molestarme contigo? ¡Si eres todo un don Juan!- exclamo mientras hacía flexiones imitando pobremente a un fisicoculturista - Soy tan asombroso kesesesese, ¡Ella se lo pierde!-

Y así satisfecho, se retiro a descansar.

Debía ser la madrugada cuando la tormenta empezó a volverse más intensa, los arboles se aferraban fuertemente de sus raíces para no ceder, los relámpagos se entrelazaban en una fuerte guerra en los cielos, formando grabados parecidos a telarañas luminosas, la lluvia se triplico.

Prusia se movía inquieto en su cama, sentía algo extraño, fue abriendo de a poquito los ojos cuanto se percato de la gota de agua helada que bajaba por su mejilla.

-Pero que es – no pudo ni terminar, cuando se encontraba levantándose bruscamente de la cama, cayendo con la misma brusquedad y golpeándose la nuca con la mesita de noche ; Un alarido de dolor se le escapo de entre los dientes mientras se ponía de pie tallándose el golpe.

Lo que vio en primera instancia le confundió, todo absolutamente todo el colchón estaba empapado, las dudas se le fueron quitando cuando vio la masiva gotera en el techo. Cayendo de una enorme mancha de humedad, decenas de gotitas iban mojando más y más la cama, y aunque aún le quedaba la duda de cómo no lo había sentido durante toda la noche, al menos ya no se preocuparía de la posibilidad de haber sido él quien la hubiera mojado, como le había relampagueado en su aun somnolienta mente en un principio.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, sentía su pijama algo pesada, vaya sorpresa que se llevo al verse todo empapado. Tuvo que bajar e ir por un nuevo cambio de ropas. Intentaba no hacer ruido y lo estaba logrando, hasta que sin previo aviso dio un gran estornudo el cual fue seguido de varios más que lo dejaron moqueando.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Ciertamente no podía dormir en su habitación y la casa de Hungría no era precisamente cálida durante la noche, no le quedo opción más que ir al cuarto de Elizaveta e intentar informarle de la situación.

-Eliza, Eli- le susurro al oído intentando despertarla.

-Hmm-

-Eliza, oye despierta, soy yo, Prusia- la sacudió ligeramente.

-¿Y ahora que quieres Gilbert?- le respondió algo frustrada frotándose los ojos.

-Hay una gotera en mi cuarto-

-¿Y? ¿Qué el asombroso Prusia no puede lidiar con una inofensiva gotera?- Se burlo sonriendo perezosamente.

-No, no es una simple gotera, _es la madre de las goteras_, tienes que verla, anda-

-Gilbert regresa a la cama, no estoy como para una de tus bromas-

-No, es en serio, est – y de nuevo se interrumpió a si mismo estornudando, lo cual llamo la atención de Elizaveta quien ahora parecía menos crédula, posando su mano en la frente del prusiano pudo calcular que tenía una ligera fiebre.

-Tienes temperatura-

- ¡Te lo dije! Es por haber estado nadando por horas, en esa laguna que ahora es mi colchón-

-Está bien, vamos-

No lo podía creer, esa ligera gotera del año pasado ahora se había convertido en una cascada, cruzada de brazos intentaba contener el enfado mientras contemplaba el techo del cuarto de huéspedes.

-No hay de otra, tendré que arreglar esto lo más pronto posible-

Gilbert estornudo e intento reír en respuesta.

-Te lo dije, deberías creer en mi más seguido-

-¿Que voy a hacer contigo?- dijo mientras le tocaba nuevamente la frente –Ven-

Entraron a su cuarto ahora iluminado, Gilbert lo recorrió rápidamente con la mirada de arriba a abajo, no era nada del otro mundo, paredes beige con muchas pinturas de flores, un armario de tamaño promedio y una cómoda, mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama y un edredón de parches coloridos sobre esta, un libro a medio leer y una taza donde debió haberse servido té, nada muy personal, femenino pero no invasivamente, cada vez se le hacía mas "idiotica" la idea de las armaduras y trofeos en su habitación, era la alcoba de una chica normal, tan simple como eso.

"Que esperabas Gilbert."

Sacudió su cabeza lentamente de lado a lado.

"Tal vez unas bragas rojas con encaje tiradas en el piso."

La sacudió más rápido, la fiebre de seguro le estaba afectando la razón.

Elizaveta le abrió las sabanas de su cama indicándole que entrara en ella, Gilbert no pudo evitar concientizarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, su corazón retumbaba sonoro en su pecho. Eliza lo arropo cuidadosamente, al terminar, bordeo la cama para llegar al otro lado, Prusia creía que ella se acurrucaría a su lado, pero en su lugar tomo su almohada y saco una manta de la cómoda dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Si no hubiera sido por el rápido agarre del prusiano, Hungría hubiera salido de la habitación, al notar la mano del chico apretando la suya, volteo a verle.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntaba preocupado.

-A dormir en la sala-

-¿Cómo vas a dormir en la sala si allá abajo está congelado?, ¡tu casa parece el polo norte!-

-Pues no queda de otra, ¿no lo crees?-

-Y por qué… ¿por qué no te quedas aquí?- se atrevió a sugerir, arriesgándose peligrosamente.

Las mejillas de Eliza se tiñeron de un ligero rosado ante la proposición.

-N-no seas idiota, ¿cómo crees que tu y yo podríamos dormir en la misma cama?-

-Vamos Eliza, no te hare nada, no arriesgues tu salud, ni la de él- agrego señalando el estomago de la chica.

Hungría se lo pensó por un buen momento, en realidad lo último que quería era tener que dormir en el sillón por culpa del bastardo de Prusia, además se veía inofensivo, con los ojos entreabiertos, labios resecos y la nariz enrojecida por la constipación.

-Bueno, está bien- suspiro, avanzando al otro lado de la cama y metiéndose en ella-Pero más te vale que no intentes nada raro o te las veras conmigo-

Gilbert se limito a levantar las manos, mientras mostraba una torpe mueca de "me rindo."

Finalmente ambos apagaron las luces y el lugar quedo en penumbra.

-Espero que sepas que solo lo hago por tu fiebre, si no, _tú_ serias quien estaría durmiendo en la sala, no creas que me estoy ablandando contigo-

-Lo sé-

-Solo es por esta noche- bostezo.

-Está bien-

Los minutos pasaron y ya había perdido a Hungría en los brazos de Morfeo desde hacía un buen rato, no sabía que era, pero ahora no podía conciliar el sueño, tal vez era la picazón en su nariz, se volteo a encarar a la chica que ahora le daba la espalda.

La contemplo por no sabía cuánto tiempo, su largo cabello esparcido por toda la almohada y un aroma dulce que le inundaban los sentidos. No recordaba la última vez que se había permitido sentir algo como aquella presión que sentía cerca de su corazón. Siempre molestándola, haciéndole bromas, observar con emoción su expresión de desencanto tras cada una de ellas, era toda una experiencia, el deporte más extremo que había conocido, en verdad no sabias de adrenalina hasta estar corriendo por tu vida con el sartén de la húngara a pocos centímetros de tu cabeza.

Pero esto era real, eran ellos dos, solos ante una situación de tal magnitud. No sabía ella, pero él estaba asustado, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Aterrado hasta los huesos y aun así, extrañamente feliz.

Quería acercarse más, ¿se atrevería?, quería sentirla, mas sin embargo, no se atrevía, tenía las manos tan frías que podría despertarla.

Se arriesgo.

Poso su mejilla entre la brecha que había desde el cuello conectando con el hombro de Eliza, se sentía bien, rotó un poco su posición, intentando aspirar el perfume de la chica a pesar de estar totalmente mormado.

Era real.

Lentamente deslizó un brazo por debajo del torso de la húngara, lo que ocasiono que esta, incomoda, se moviera un poco, a Gilbert casi le daba un paro cardiaco, se había detenido en seco cuando finalmente exhaló aliviado al ver como ella no se había despertado, le paso su otro brazo por encima, tomando la mano que estaba por debajo de ella, sus manos simulando un candado cuidadosamente posicionado cerca del vientre, pero sin tocarlo, arrimándola más hacia él.

"Yo te protegeré, los protegeré a ambos, tienes que dejarme, aunque haya sido un accidente."

Suspiro sintiendo como el sueño regresaba a él.

"Además, ¡no encontraras a nadie mejor que el asombroso yo!"

Sonrió mientras se dejaba llevar por el cansancio, con sus ojos cada vez mas cerrados.

"Tienes que dejarme."

Esto de ser padre en verdad que lo estaba cambiando.


	5. Capitulo 5: Conviviendo juntos

Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, lamento el retraso, como había dicho aun no tenia día para actualizar, pero ahora gracias a sus sugerencias he decidido que los viernes subiré los nuevos capítulos :), lo que ocurrió este pasado viernes fue que estuve procrastinando toda la semana (mátenme) y cuando por fin me puse a escribir ¡que se me va descomponiendo la computadora! Tuve que escribir en otra. Al parecer, mi compu viejita ya está funcionando de nuevo (al menos esperemos que así siga) como no los quería dejar esperando tanto sin capitulo ya que la semana pasada no pude, pues lo subo hoy, no se preocupen que el viernes volveré a actualizar :)

El capitulo en si es sencillito y no pasa el "Oh gran acontecimiento" creo que es un buen episodio de transición para avanzar con el relato, así que perdonen si lo encuentran desabrido (ojala no sea así) espero que no tenga tantos errores por que como les digo, estaba cambiándome y moviéndome de una computadora a la otra.

Por último quiero expresar por este medio lo mas respetuosamente posible, mis más sentidas condolencias ante el fallecimiento de Jessie Winterholler "Epouvantail" en tumblr y administradora del blog de "ask 2p France"

La comunidad resiente terriblemente su perdida.

Cuídense muchísimo en esta época, les mando un abrazo, nos vemos el viernes.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: "Conviviendo juntos."**

La luz de la mañana se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación, un suave rayo de sol le alcanzo la mejilla provocando que entreabriera uno de sus ojos, estaba acostado sobre su espalda mirando hacia el techo, se dio cuenta de que aun debía de ser temprano así que decidió seguir durmiendo un poco más. Se dio la vuelta, rotando a la derecha estirando una mano, intentando alcanzar el cuerpo de Elizaveta que por lo que parecía debía estar más lejos de lo que pensaba porque por más que palpaba la cama simplemente no podía encontrarle. Se froto ambos ojos por fin abriéndolos por completo, miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, solo él y las almohadas.

Miro el reloj de su mesita de noche; las siete de la mañana, prácticamente era de madrugada para él. Salió de la cama abrazándose a sí mismo para intentar disminuir el frio de la mañana, bostezó ligeramente mientras se rascaba la nuca entrando al baño.

-Buenos días compañero- saludo a su "amiguito" mientras se disponía a descargar el fluido amarillento de su cuerpo.

Cuando termino, se lavo las manos, la cara y se enjuago la boca, para después verse en el espejo. Su nariz ya no estaba enrojecida ni goteante, la garganta le había dejado de arder y los ojos ya no le lloraban, se sentía muy bien, de hecho se sentía de las mil maravillas, le sonrió a su reflejo.

-Nada que un buen sueño reparador no pueda arreglar-

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez, esperando poder encontrar a la Húngara en la sala o en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, en verdad tenía hambre y ya casi podía escuchar como su estomago rugía.

-Oye Eliza tengo mucha hambre- llamo a la chica avanzando hacia la cocina, no había aroma a comida ni la suave esencia de un café o un té bien cargado, cuando entro, de nuevo se encontró con la nada "que extraño" pensó.

-¿Eliza?, ¿Eliza donde estas?- por más que volvió a subir y bajar, buscando en cada habitación no la podía hallar, su preocupación empezaba a crecer al igual que el volumen de su voz "¡Eliza!" se vio a si mismo pronto gritando. Salió al patio trasero con la esperanza de poderla encontrar, pero tampoco estaba ahí, esto le sabia mal, muy mal, estaba por entrar de nuevo a la casa cuando por simple casualidad, alzo la vista hacia el techo.

Trepada con una caja de herramientas, vestida con unos jeans bastantes desgastados y una blusa blanca con un sinfín de manchas de lo que parecía ser aceite, polvo entre otras cosas, se encontraba Hungría, martillando cuidadosamente intentando desprender una de las tejas.

-_M-mein Gott!- _exclamo alarmado el prusiano; tanto fue así que provoco que la chica se tambaleara del susto, casi resbalando, a lo que Gilbert solo pudo quedarse quieto dejando de respirar, en el suspenso de que si hacia eso tal vez ella no resbalaría. Eliza se aferro firmemente estabilizándose.

-¡¿Pero qué carajo crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Casi haces que caiga! ¡Pero si serás imbécil!- le arrojo las filosas palabras a la cara, volteando con furia.

-L-lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte, pero dime, ¿Qué demonios haces allá arriba? ¡Baja por favor!-

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¡Arreglo la gotera!- ¿que no era obvia la respuesta?

-Y-ya veo- le miro aun preocupado, alerta por si volvía a resbalar –Mejor baja, anda, eso lo arreglaremos después, ¡S-solo baja ya!- la idea de que ella estuviera a tales alturas le provocaba tal preocupación que ni se daba cuenta de la posición de sus manos, extendidas y aleteando exageradamente.

-Prusia, cállate la boca, no seas ridículo por favor, aquí la que sabe de estas cosas soy yo, ya lo he hecho muchas veces- posiciono sus brazos en sus caderas cual jarra- ¿por qué no regresas adentro mientras yo termino?-

-¡Elizaveta bájate de ahí! ¡Te vas a lastimar!- pensaba en ella y en su hijo, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan terca? ¿Acaso no comprendía su responsabilidad? bueno, él no comprendía esa responsabilidad del todo bien tampoco, pero al menos creía tener una noción de ello, y peligrar pendiendo de tales alturas era algo que no le recomendaría a ninguna futura madre.

-Deja de molestar y déjame hacer mi trabajo- ignoro sus suplicas volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que él llegara, provocando que al del cabello platinado le hirviera la sangre, al fin estallando.

-¡Que te bajes de una maldita vez, es una orden maldita sea!-

-¡Que te largues te digo!, ¡no me hagas ir y darte una paliza!-

"Ir y darte una paliza" ¡eso era! Para que ella fuera y le diera una paliza tendría que bajar.

-¿A si? Mira como tiemblo, ¡Ja! El asombroso yo no te tiene miedo marimachona, amargada, ¡cara de trasero!- rio lo mas pedante posible, y como una de las invocaciones mágicas de Inglaterra, Eliza se le había aparecido justo enfrente lista para atacar. Le tomo de las manos bruscamente antes de que pudiera hacerle nada y la jaloneo, casi arrastrándola hacia adentro; Cuando por fin logro sentarla en el desayunador, esta se soltó de su agarre y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Pero en serio que pareces loca!- le escupió sin aguantar el enojo.

-¡Tú no me vas a decir nada mientras vivas en mi casa!-

-¡Pues si ese es el caso, haz las maletas que te llevo a vivir a mi casa!-

-¡Primero muerta!-

Estaba a muy poco de volver a responderle cuando por fin noto el ardor de su mejilla, frotándola con dolor; el enfado seguía ahí pero viendo como se estaba poniendo la húngara decidió mejor ceder, solo por esta vez.

-Pero que pensabas, eres una tonta, se pudieron lastimar-

Eliza quedo sorprendida por el repentino cambio en el humor de su adversario, pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando se encontró a si misma calmándose.

-Te he dicho que yo se lo que hago, lo he hecho antes-

-Yo lo puedo arreglar luego-

-No lo creo. No creo que sepas nada de esto, es un trabajo muy complicado, si lo haces mal puedes arruinar todo el techo y no me voy a arriesgar en esta época de lluvias-

Tenía razón en cuanto al hecho de que no tenia idea de como arreglar las goteras, siempre era Alemania quien se encargaba de ajustar todo en su vivienda, él era quien reparaba, mientras que Prusia era más bien quien destruía.

-Entonces llamare a alguien, west debe saber- Hungría se había calmado por completo y le miraba con atención –Ya veré yo, pero tu no te vuelves a subir al techo- se sentía conmovida, casi apenada por su actitud de minutos atrás, sus ojos eran atraídos a la hinchazón de la mejilla del prusiano, en verdad que se arrepentía.

Eliza dejo su asiento y se dirigió a sacar una bolsa de hielo del congelador, se la coloco a Prusia en el golpe.

-Esta bien, consigue a alguien, más te vale que sea pronto, no pienso seguir aguantando tus ronquidos ¿oíste?-Prusia sostuvo la bolsa, quería sonreír pero le dolía mucho -Y lo siento…tu sabes, por como me puse y por el golpe que te di, ¿tienes hambre?, creo que escucho gruñir a tu estomago-

Gilbert asintió.

-Bien, entonces preparare algo de desayunar-

Mientras preparaba el desayuno Gilbert la miraba, no de la manera en que uno espera al camarero para que le traigan su comida (aunque si que estaba hambriento) si no mas bien analizándola, con esas ropas rasgadas y viejas, se le venían a la memoria imágenes de ella cuando era mas joven, aquellas ocasiones en que terminaba apaleada por los otomanos.

Siempre la mas fuerte y la que no se dejaba ayudar por nadie.

En el momento que se fue a vivir con Austria todo eso cambio.

Los escudos por vestidos.

Los juegos de espadas por buenos modales.

El coraje por sumisión.

Ni hablar de cuando formaron la alianza del imperio Austro-Húngaro, eran inseparables y nadie podía contra ellos, le provocaban nauseas aquellos recuerdos, cuando por fin se separaron, siguieron manteniendo una relación técnicamente estrecha, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Austria era el único que podía sacar el lado mas suave de la húngara y eso le entristecía de una manera que no comprendía muy bien.

-Aquí tienes- Eliza le extendió un plato con huevos revueltos y embutidos, los cuales Gilbert no tardo en empezar a devorar -despacio que te vas a atragantar, quieres café o prefieres…-

-Café esta bien, negro, tres de azúcar- decía masticando la comida a grandes cantidades.

Una vez sentados ambos en la mesa, Eliza intento empezar una especie de conversación.

-Oye, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

Prusia asintió mientras daba otro bocado.

-¿Le has contado a alguien mas de esto?, ya sabes, la situación-

Prusia casi se ahogaba ante la pregunta, lo había olvidado, ¡Alemania! Se había ido sin avisarle.

-¡West! Ayer me fui antes de que llegara de la reunión, ¡no le avise! - se levanto corriendo en busca del teléfono y regreso marcando frenéticamente los números; Eliza le arrebato el artefacto alejándolo del alcance del prusiano.

-Espera, eso era de lo que quería hablar, No le puedes decir nada a nadie, no deben saber que estas viviendo conmigo, ni siquiera Alemania-

-Pero ¿porqué?-

Eso le arruinaría la jugada, enredar a más personas en aquella farsa podía resultar peligroso, además ¡que vergüenza! Se enterarían que el ridículo ese estaba metido en su hogar.

-Créeme, es mejor de esta manera- Le miraba con ojos de cachorro intentando parecer más femenina y delicada, fingió una fragilidad que realmente no poseía, e intento pensar en cosas sucias, como aquellos "doujinshis" que Japón le regalaba cada mes, para así poder sonrojarse - Aun no creo estar lista para dar la noticia-

Gilbert mas que conmoverse se quedo helado "pero que disparates esta haciendo" se detuvo a pensar, "tal vez son los nervios, de alguna forma la entiendo".

-¿Y que se supone que le diga a west?, por que por si no lo sabes, él me ama, adora a su querido _bruder_, ya debe tener a todo el ejercito buscándome- no escatimo en detalle para hacerle ver cuanto lo debía querer su hermano menor.

"Mas bien creo que ha de estar celebrando" pensó Elizaveta no creyéndose nada de lo que el otro le estaba contando.

-No se, invéntale algo, acaso no eres el mejor cuando se trata de mentir- le sonrió picaronamente.

El prusiano no sabía si tomárselo como un cumplido o una ofensa.

-Está bien ya veré que le cuento, ahora dame el teléfono antes de que se haga mas tarde- Hungría se lo entrego y juntos esperaron a que respondieran al otro lado de la línea.

-¿West?-

_-Bruder? ¿_Donde has estado? ¡Me tenias muy preocupado!-

-Con que preocupado ¿eh?- mira a la castaña formando un inaudible "te lo dije" con los labios, a lo que ella solo rueda los ojos -Bien west, no tienes por qué preocuparte mas, el asombroso yo se encuentra perfectamente bien- Se reclina en la silla con aires de superioridad posando su mano en la nuca, en posición relajada.

-¡Pero si te has llevado todas tus cosas! ¿En donde te estas quedando? ¿Que es lo que sucede? ¿Porque te has ido tan de repente?-

-shhh- le acalla - Ya, ya west no es para tanto, ya eres un niño grande y te puedes cuidar solo, tu _älteren bruder_ ha decidido emprender un pequeño viaje-

-¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿En que lio te has metido?-

-¿Lio? ¿Porque habría de haberme metido en un lio?, es perfectamente normal que quiera viajar un poco para distraerme, después de todo desde que deje de ser nación y volví a unificarme contigo, no he tenido mas responsabilidades, ¡me aburro de no hacer nada!-

-¡Eso es por que no has querido! Siempre que te necesito me evades poniendo cualquier excusa para no trabajar-

-Esas tareas que me encargas son aburridas, ¡como el ser magnifico que soy, necesito de acción!- Eliza, quien estaba sentada enfrente le comienza a hacer señas de que se apresure y valla al grano –Bueno west, por el momento no puedo hablar mucho, solo tienes que saber que estoy bien y pronto regresare, ahora- recordando el incidente de la mañana – ¿no tendrías de casualidad el teléfono de alguien que repare goteras?-

Colgó el celular, ondeando un pequeño trozo de papel con un número que su hermano le había dado.

Un muy aturdido Alemania se resigno simplemente a seguirle la corriente y confiar en las palabras del prusiano, a veces le agarraban periodos de tiempo en los cuales cometía incoherencias y al parecer este era uno de aquellos, mientras estuviera bien y se mantuviera comunicado, estaría tranquilo. El rubio pensaba que tal vez aquel viaje ayudaría a distraer a su hermano y que cuando regresara, estaría mucho más concentrado en ayudarle. Suspiro pesadamente no conforme del todo, había algo diferente en la voz de Prusia, pero no sabia como describirlo.

-Esto me lo quedo yo- Hungría tomo el número telefónico guardándolo en su bolsillo- Bien, ya arreglado el asunto será mejor ponerse a trabajar, hay mucho que hacer-

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-

"¿Vamos?"

-Mas bien que vas a hacer tú- le sonrió macabramente, mientras un danzante viento helado le recorría la espina al de ojos carmín.

"Si el viejo Fritz me viera ahora mismo, no sé que pensaría"

Hungría le había hecho barrer, trapear y encerar los pisos, limpiar los establos (¿porqué si tenia auto, aun conservaba un par de caballos siendo tiempos modernos?) y ahora lo tenia podando el césped de su patio trasero.

-Vamos apresúrate, aun te falta el otro lado- ordenaba la húngara que se encontraba sentada contemplando complacida aquel espectáculo – Si no te apuras pronto caerá la noche-

-Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo aquí, ¡¿que no ves?!- empujaba la podadora arrastrando los pies, ese aparato era un vejestorio pesado y oxidado con décadas de uso – ¡Maldita sea! ¡No otra vez!- nubes de humo empezaron a salir del rustico artefacto como lo había hecho ya un par de veces.

Eliza saco una cámara de quien sabe donde y le empezó a tomar fotografías, ese tipo de escenitas eran puro oro y ella lo sabia muy bien.

-A este paso llenare un álbum- sonreía mientras revisaba las demás fotos que había tomado durante el día.

Gilbert con cara de desastre tirado en el piso mojado después de haber resbalado cuando trapeaba.

Gilbert aplastado por la mayoría de artefactos que se le vinieron encima al abrir el cuarto de las escobas.

Gilbert pisando excremento de caballo.

-Veamos ¿que hare?, primero las descargare en mi computadora, luego hare un video con ellas titulado "Los momento no tan magníficos del magnifico Prusia" o alguna tontería así, luego invitare a todos nuestros conocidos para que lo vean, ¡será tan pero tan dulce!- reía maliciosamente, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención para que Gilbert no se diera cuenta.

-Maldita cochinada, ¡esta porquería no sirve!- pateaba la podadora con todas sus fuerzas -¡Me rindo!- se tiro en el pasto no esperando completar el trabajo.

"¡Esto apesta! Y pensar que yo, ¡yo el mas grandioso de todos! Tenga que rebajarme a este tipo de cosas"

De repente y de la nada, un pajarillo de color amarillo se le poso entre medio de los ojos distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos con un animoso "¡pi!"

-¿Gilbird?- se levanto de inmediato para poder sostener a la curiosa ave – ¡Pero si eres tu! ¡Pequeño diablillo! como te he extrañado- Se froto la mejilla contra la plumífera y suave superficie de su amiguito.

-Gilbert, ¿que crees que estas haciendo? Aun no te he dicho que puedes descansar, ni siquiera has terminado de podar y además ¿que crees que haces con ese pollo en mi jardín?-

- ¿Te refieres a Gilbird?- ¿"Gilbird"? vaya, ¿el albino había llegado a tal nivel de narcisismo como para nombrar a su mascota como él?, pero que descaro – ¿no es increíble? Lo deje ayer a cargo de west, me debió haber seguido hasta aquí-

-Prusia, ese pájaro se tiene que ir, arruinara mis plantas-

-Aww pero míralo, ¿no es lindo?, déjalo, no te va a causar problemas-

Hungría no sabia que era exactamente, si la adorable apariencia de aquel pajarillo que juraría que le estaba haciendo ojitos, o la sonrisa de Gilbert lo que la hacia pensársela dos veces, se encontró sonrojando de solo pensar que podría ser la segunda opción.

-Esta bien, pero mas vale que lo cuides y no haga estragos-

Prusia se levanto y empezó a celebrar junto a su pollito que pillaba al unisón.

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás-

Estaba por responder cuando como por arte de magia, decenas de clones del pajarillo amarillo le cayeron encima al prusiano.

-¿P-pero que?- Hungría se arrodillo de inmediato intentando quitarle unos cuantos de la cabeza – ¡¿Estas bien?! ¿Que es esto?, ¿Que hacen todos estos pollos aquí?-

Prusia, a quien se le había ido el aire por la presión, apenas y podía contestarle.

-Creo que en el camino se ha traído a unos amigos- intento reír pero simplemente no podía.

-Mas vale que no pienses en quedártelos todos, ¿mi jardín no es un gallinero sabes?-

-Los echaré de aquí en cuanto pueda respirar- Eliza comenzó a apresurarse a quitárselos de encima por que efectivamente, se le empezaban a notar las mejillas algo azuladas.

La noche había caído y con ella una nueva tormenta, Prusia se encontraba feliz viendo la televisión en la sala al lado de Gilbird, por fin una vez que se había quitado a todos aquellos pajarillos, los habían echado juntos de la propiedad, pero como era de esperarse ya era demasiado tarde y las nubes de lluvia estaban casi sobre ellos.

Elizaveta se encontraba terminando de preparar la cena, estaba tan concentrada en ello que ni se dio cuenta cuando el prusiano le había llegado por atrás.

-¡¿Ya esta la comida?!- Eliza dio un gritito ahogado del susto, soltando el cucharon con que movía el estofado. Prusia reía a más no poder.

-¡Siempre caes!-

La chica recogió el cucharon para enseguida golpearle con el en la cabeza – ¡ya van dos veces en un día! ¡A la tercera te voy a…!-

-Solo quería saber si ya estaba la comida- aclaraba frotándose el golpe, cuando se percato del aroma especiado que había en el aire – ¿A que huele?-

-Es _gulyás,_ siéntate que ya esta listo-

-¿"gulyás"? ¡Blegh! ¡Huele a diablos! ¿Porque mejor no ordenamos pizza?- se quejaba mientras jalaba una silla para poder sentarse.

Hungría se volteo con una oscura expresión en el rostro.

-¡Pues por mí te puedes quedar sin cenar!-

-¡Pero si no he comido nada desde el desayuno!, ¡todo el día me la he pasado trabajando!-

-O comes lo que te prepare o no comes nada, y si no te gusta, la puerta esta muy grande, además ¿a que te refieres con que mi comida huele a diablos?- Elizaveta se consideraba una buena cocinera, era un tema algo delicado pues le había costado mucho llegar a serlo, en especial durante aquella época en la que se le había enseñado como ser una señorita, la cocina era un lugar el cual nunca hubiera llegado a pisar si no hubiera sido por haber descubierto que era mujer, el día que lo hizo, aprendió a dejar ir un poco más de quien alguna vez fue o al menos quien pensaba que era.

"Eres muy complicada"

-Esta bien, no es como para que te pongas así, comeré tú "como se llame" ese-

Ambos se encontraban de nuevo sentados en la mesa, Prusia veía su plato sin muchas ganas de probarlo. Hungría lo observaba del otro lado, no sabía por que, pero se estaba empezando a sentir mal ante el hecho de que su comida le causara tanto asco al prusiano, así que se levanto y le recogió el plato.

-¡Hey! ¿A donde crees que llevas eso?- Prusia le detuvo.

-No tienes que fingir, no te voy a obligar a comer algo que te desagrade tanto-

-Pero si ya lo iba a probar, ¡trae eso para acá!- le arrebato el platillo dándole al fin un bocado, era diferente del _wurst_ al que tanto estaba acostumbrado, era un estofado espeso con carne y vegetales, muy especiado, algo picante, no sabia tan mal, de hecho sabia bastante bien.

Cuando iba en su segundo plato pudo ver de reojo a la chica quien sonreía satisfecha, se veía linda.

"Si tan solo lo hiciera mas seguido"

-¿Quieres más?- Gilbert asintió -¿Vez? No cocino tan mal-

-Te vez mejor así-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que te ves mejor cuando sonríes- Gilbert le entregaba el plato, él mismo sonriendo animadamente.

-P-pero que tonterías dices- Hungría se lo quito de inmediato dirigiéndose a la cocina, ocultando así, su sonrojo ante aquel cumplido.

Se pasaron el resto de la velada conversando como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando eran amigos, aliados y ocasionales rivales; de cuando iban de cacería y de como solían ayudarse cuando se veían atacados por otras naciones.

Hacia mucho que no charlaban de esa manera.

Quien sabe, tal vez se estaban empezando a llevar mejor, pero solo un poco.


	6. Capitulo 6: El consejo de los buenos ami

¿Saben? Creo que soy bruja, verán, vivo en un clima muy caluroso, y hasta hace un par de semanas comenzó a refrescar, pues desde el día antes de ayer empezó a hacer un frio tremendo, tanto fue así que ayer llovió, ¡llovió durante todo el día y toda la noche! Aquí nunca llueve en invierno, ¡me estoy congelando! Fue ahí cuando pensé que mi historia se estaba convirtiendo en realidad (por eso soy bruja según yo jaja), pobre Gilbert ahora lo entiendo.

¡Espero que les guste el capitulo! Nos veremos el próximo viernes :)

**Advertencia**: La sucia boquita de cierto italiano grosero mas los actos indecorosos de ese francés que todos conocemos, los significados de las malas palabras en idiomas extranjeros vienen al final del capítulo (todo cortesía de google). Las comillas sirven para representar comentarios escritos y no técnicamente hablados por los personajes.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: "El Consejo de los buenos amigos."**

Llevaba tres noches durmiendo en la sala, con el intenso frio, en la incómoda estructura del sofá y con un agudo dolor de espalda que juraría que le estaba matando.

Resultó que el "arreglador de goteras" (no tenía idea de cómo llamarle) estaba lesionado precisamente, gracias a su profesión; bien decía él, que eso de andar trepado en los techos era cosa de peligro.

Cuando Eliza había mencionado aquello de "no querer volver a soportar sus ronquidos" por más de que al parecer se estaban empezando a llevar algo mejor, lo había dicho en serio, y ya una vez haberlo visto recuperado de su leve resfriado lo mando sin piedad al sillón, el prusiano no se quejo demasiado sabiendo que solo seria por una noche y que al día siguiente vendrían a solucionar el problema, cuando al fin llamaron por la mañana, resultó que al sujeto aquel le había ocurrido un leve accidente, y tendría que estar con el pie vendado por al menos dos semanas más.

Por supuesto que Elizaveta ni lo pensó dos veces cuando se escapo corriendo al cuarto de herramientas, en busca de su confiable equipo. Gilbert apenas y pudo detenerla, todo menos eso, verla otra vez allá arriba, simplemente _no. _Fue entonces que al albino se le vino la idea de intentar contactar a alguien localmente, a lo que la húngara se rehusó.

"Créeme, de todos los que hay en las páginas del directorio, yo soy la mejor, te lo digo por experiencia"

"Está bien, entonces seguiré durmiendo en la sala, no me importa"

Ahora sí que se arrepentía.

Y pensar que tendría que pasar así dos semanas, días calurosos con un sol insoportable y noches infernales con la maldita lluvia, el maldito frio y el maldito sillón.

Debía ser la una de la madrugada, simplemente no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche a pesar de que se sentía más cansado que nunca, el viento rugía con fuerza y el agua caía a cantaros. Se levanto arrastrando la sabana, buscando entre sus pertenencias hasta encontrar su computadora, tumbándose nuevamente junto a Gilbird.

-Hace mucho que no publico en mi blog, ¿te parece que lo hagamos ahora?- le sonrió a su amiguito emplumado, quien pillo en respuesta -veamos, mensajes…mensajes…no hay nada- contemplo el monitor con una tristeza que rápidamente fue remplazada por una sonrisa maliciosa -¡Ja! ¡Para lo que me importa! "El asombroso yo" no necesita de nadie, ¡me encanta estar solo!- continuo riendo hasta que lentamente su carcajada fue muriendo tornándose silencio, intentando cambiar de tema empezó a escribir su nueva entrada -veamos… "¡Saludos fieles seguidores del grandioso Prusia!, apuesto que se han preguntado donde he estado todo este tiempo, ¿no es así? ¡Pues bien!, en estos momentos el magnífico (ósea yo) se encuentra realizando un emocionante viaje lleno de peligros y aventuras, en confines inimaginables del planeta, etc., etc., les mantendré informados de lo que me depare en esta excitante travesía solo por este, su blog preferido, como siempre, besos y abrazos, "admírenme pero no me toquen", con amor Prusia."-

Miraba orgulloso su escrito mientras oprimía el botón de "publicar", en menos de cinco minutos ya tenía un comentario.

-¡Un comentario nuevo!- dio un pequeño salto de alegría -ugh…pero es de Francis-

-"Con que excitante, ¿uh?, honhon, ¿pero por qué no me invitaste _mon mi?_"-

-No es lo que tú piensas perv- ni había terminado de escribir, cuando un nuevo comentario se unió a la conversación.

-"¡Hey! Están hablando de irse de viaje ¡¿y sin mí?! ¿Qué paso con nuestra amistad?"-

-"No Antonio, el pervertido de Francis lo que intenta es molestar, el _único _que está de viaje aquí, soy yo"-

-"Bueno, no es para que te alteres tanto"-agrego el francés-"y a todo esto, ¿A dónde te has ido de viaje?"-

-"Si, por lo que cuentas es un lugar muy interesante"-

Los ojos de Prusia se expandieron cual platos, debía decir, nunca se imagino que nadie fuera a leer su blog en realidad, no era como que le molestara que nadie lo hiciera, su genialidad debía ser lo que espantaba a los pasantes, estaba al tanto de que Ludwig se daba la vuelta de vez en cuando, dejando uno que otro comentario, según él, para que su hermano no se sintiera mal, ¿mal?, por favor, si hablamos del poderoso Prusia, el magnífico, no necesitaba de nadie.

Tenía que actuar rápido si no quería romper la promesa que le había hecho a Elizaveta.

-"N-no se los puedo decir, es un secreto"-

-"¿Secreto?, anda Gilbert, ¡sabes que nos puedes contar lo que sea!"- le animo Antonio.

-"Oui, mon ami"-

-"No lo sé… ¡oigan pero ustedes que me están diciendo nada! Además, ¿por qué ahora de la nada me están comentando? Nunca lo habían hecho, Francis tu me dijiste que tu computadora no servía y tu Antonio, ¡me dijiste que ni tenias!"-

-"Ohoho, pues… ¡ya ha sido reparada!"

-"S-si y yo acabo de comprar la mía, jajaja…"-

-"Malditos bastardos, ¡me mintieron durante todo este tiempo!, no me comentaban por que no querían, "amigos" ¡Si cómo no! Bastardos, ¡eso es lo que son!"-

-"Cálmate Gil, no es eso, es que no podía dormir y no había nada en la televisión, entonces de casualidad entre a tu blog y pues como no te vi en la reunión pasada decidí pasar a saludar, jajaja- el español intentaba calmar a su amigo.

- "Tiene razón, mi querido y violento camarada, es que acabo de despedir a una visitas, tú sabes a lo que me refiero *wink* y pues después del acto _de l'amour_ siempre quedo algo aburrido, ¿sabes?, estaba muy preocupado por ti así que decidí investigar por mi cuenta"-

-"¡Excusas baratas! ¿Me vieron cara de su ovejita saltarina?, ¡quieren que brinque la cerca para ayudarles a dormir! ¡¿Eh?!"-

-"Es que…"-

-"No, no Antonio, tiene razón"- el francés intervino antes de que su amigo, el de la sonrisa como el sol, pudiera continuar la oración- lo cierto es que tu blog es muy aburrido"-

_**-"¡¿Qué?!"-**_

_-"¡¿Qué?!"-_

Tanto Antonio como Gilbert escribieron la misma frase, asombrados (uno de ellos más bien fúrico) ante la declaración del rubio.

-"¡Francis, quedamos que nunca se lo diríamos!"-

-"Ah, pero Antonio, no se lo íbamos a poder ocultar por siempre"-

-"_¡Oh no! Sigan_, comenten todo lo que tengan que comentar, al parecer estoy pintado como una pared, anden, ¡_sigan hablando pestes de mi en mi propio blog_!"-

-"tsch, ahora parece que la cosa si se ha puesto buena"- un nuevo comentarista apareció en la escena.

-"¡¿R-romano?!"-tecleo un incrédulo español.

-"Tu cállate bastardo, sigan con la pelea"-

-"Romanito, ¿pero que haces a estas horas despierto _mon amour?_, los niños buenos como tú ya deben estar en cama, creo que tu querido hermano mayor tendrá que darte una lección huhuhu"-

_-"¡Francis!"-_exclamo la nación de la pasión.

-"¡_Che palle_! Ya te dije que te callaras idiota, yo me puedo defender solo; escúchame bien pedazo de mierda francesa, vuélveme a acosar y la próxima vez que te vea te pateare el culo ¡¿me oíste?!"-

-"Oye Antonio, cambiando de tema, ¿qué rayos hace tu novio en mi pagina?"- resurgió de la nada el prusiano.

-"¡Con un carajo! ¡Que yo no soy su novio!"-

-"Ejejeje eso dices tú"- repuso el francés.

_-"¡Vaffanculo!"-_

-"Es cierto Romano, ¿cómo encontraste el blog de Gilbert?, quiero decir, no es como que sea tan interesante…"añadió el de ojos oliva.

-"¡Y se siguen olvidando de que sigo aquí!"- exclamo un muy molesto Gilbert.

-"Pues lo mismo que ustedes, un día aburrido buscando entre los favoritos de España encontré la pagina, de vez en cuando la abro para ver que estupideces dice el hermano del macho patatas, tengo que estar informado por si al idiota de Veneciano se le ocurre alguna tontería, como se la pasa en la casa de estos imbéciles"-

-"¡Ni yo, ni mi hermano somos ningunos imbéciles!"-

-"Eso es lo que crees, machos come patatas, ¡cabezas duras!"-

-"¡Antonio controla a tu amante!"- soltó Gilbert empezando a acelerarse.

-"¡Tu culo!, ¡yo no soy nada del idiota de España!"-

-"¿R-revisaste mi computadora?"- el español se había quedado frio.

-"Tranquilízate bastardo, fue solo una vez, no revise tus cosas más personales"- casi podían escuchar a Antonio suspirando aliviado del otro lado del monitor.

**-**"Ohoho, el hermano Francis se siente excitado con toda esta testosterona"-

_**-"¡Tú cállate!"-**_escribieron los tres al mismo tiempo, incomodados por el comentario del galo.

-"Está bien, _Mon dieu, _no tienen por qué ser tan agresivos"-

-Ya basta de tonterías, ¿se van a pelear o no?, si no es así, entonces ¡me largo!-

-Espera Romano, no te vayas aun-

-Deja de molestar España, además ¿en qué clase de plataforma está hospedado este sitio?, por si no lo sabían estamos en el siglo veintiuno, acaso no han oído del tuiter o tiutter-

-"Twitter"- le corrigió el español.

-"¡Como sea! es mucho más sencillo que esta porquería"-

-"Nadie pregunto tu opinión, ¡este es mi blog y yo el grandioso, utilizo la web que se me venga en gana!"-

Y así una vez más, inicio una nueva lucha, se escribieron hasta de lo que se iban a morir, en especial Romano y Gilbert, intercambiándose diversos insultos como, "vete al carajo" "Brutto figlio di puttana bastardo" "Arschgeige" muchos "controla a tu novio Antonio" y muchísimos mas " ¡yo no soy nada de ese bastardo!", mientras que el pobre español intentaba persuadirlos a ambos de ceder; a Francis como le habían callado, estaba de lo más divertido sentado en su casa con la tercera copa de vino riendo a carcajadas dejando pasar aquel enfrentamiento, disfrutando cada momento y pensando que incluso, el una vez muerto blog de Gilbert, ahora rebasaba en vitalidad al horrible blog de cocina de Inglaterra, que le hacía competencia en el nivel de aburrición.

Mientras tanto, en el lluvioso Londres, un Arthur muy melancólico que no había aparecido en escena, pero lo había contemplado todo desde su portátil, leía los comentarios de aquella pelea.

"Bloody hell, incluso ahora el blog de Prusia parece más vivo que el mío" se lamento.

Romano termino dejando la conversación frustrado a eso de las tres de la mañana, incluso el ingles que había vigilado todo silenciosamente desde su hogar se había ido a de aquel sitio desde hacía mucho, mientras tanto, los tres amigos aun siguieron hasta eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, concluyeron con verse en cuanto fuera posible en la casa del francés para conversar, ya saben, de asuntos de importancia, debido a que ni Francis ni Antonio habían podido ver a su amigo en aquella mediocre reunión, finalmente así quedaron y los tres se despidieron.

Desde aquella noche transcurrieron cuatro días, llevaba una semana en la casa de la húngara, aun durmiendo en el sofá, aun con el terrible dolor de espalda y músculos, pero sobre todo, aun con esa estúpida expresión que no se le había podido quitar desde que había puesto medio pie en aquel lugar. Las tareas eran laboriosas, si, y Elizaveta no cooperaba mucho, no es que quisiera que le ayudara, claro que no, para eso estaba él ahí, pero apenas y le dedicaba una mirada, de verdad quería que le sonriera; se las había arreglado bastante bien, ya que había evitado los sartenazos, pero aun así las caídas y resbalones conforme hacia la limpieza seguían presentes, a veces deseaba que Eliza le dejara de tomar fotografías cada vez que ocurrían aquellos acontecimientos o hechos extraños, como aquella vez que tomo prestando un delantal para no ensuciarse cuando limpiaba; ella simplemente llego algo sonrojada y le tomo una foto, diciendo que esa iría a su "colección especial".

Estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas de ella, como a la hora que se levantaba, "ni muy tarde, ni muy temprano" lo que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre "ver la televisión de las siete a las nueve de la noche, hacer jardinería por las tardes, encerrarse en su estudio con seguro cada vez que podía (no sabía si por trabajo o por cualquier otra cosa), y finalmente navegar en la computadora o leer novelas hasta la media noche antes de acostarse"

Lo último lo sabía porque ella se lo había contado, no porque él lo hubiera visto, Eliza no le había si quiera permitido sacar el tema de volver a dormir juntos, lo cual lo ponía algo triste.

Era martes por la noche, Eliza le había informado que tendría que ir a una reunión con su jefe en la ciudad al siguiente día, y que más valía que se arreglara por que iría con ella.

"¿Por qué no me puedo quedar aquí?" cuestiono el prusiano, a lo que la chica rio evasivamente moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Y hasta crees que te voy a dejar solo en mi casa"

Entonces fue que se le ocurrió la idea, en lugar de quedarse como niño esperando a que lo recojan después de la escuela vagando por la ciudad sin rumbo, Gilbert le pidió permiso, (porque su casa, sus reglas) de salir con sus amigos "hace mucho que no los veo", la húngara se lo pensó un buen rato contemplando el buen trabajo que Gilbert había realizado durante los últimos días "está bien" acepto.

Gilbert había prometido pasar por ella a las cinco en punto, eran apenas las nueve de la mañana. Se despidieron con un movimiento de manos, mientras ella se adentraba en el palacio de gobierno, luciendo una falda con una chaqueta a juego, muy profesional y con un maletín en mano, a veces Eliza podía tener facetas que él nunca había visto, tales como aquella, ella le confundía, le dejaba, como explicarlo, desorientado.

Cuando llego al bar que acordaron ubicado en tierras francesas, se encontró con un local desolado, bueno, era de esperarse, ¿que más quería ver en un bar a las diez de la mañana entre semana? Todas las mesas estaban desocupadas excepto por una en la esquina, donde sus amigos le saludaban y llamaban alegremente.

Conversaron largo y tendido por un par de horas, cuando el reloj marco el mediodía pidieron la primera ronda de tragos, pronto vino la segunda y cuando se encontraban en la tercera, al fin surgió la pregunta.

-y dinos, ¿por fin nos vas a revelar de qué trata esta misteriosa aventura en la que te encuentras?- le cuestiono el francés motivado por el alcohol que había en su sangre, acercándose más al prusiano.

-Cuidadito, no te me acerques tanto, ya me contaron lo que querías hacerme en la fiesta de Suiza, mas te vale que no me salgas con una de tus "gracias"- decía el de ojos carmín mientras empujaba a su amigo, intentando alejarlo.

-Qué gran fiesta fue aquella ¿verdad?- expreso con su sonrisa de siempre el español.

-Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar _mon ami_?-

Gilbert comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, moviendo los ojos intentando evadir las miradas fijas de sus amigos, hasta aquel momento había logrado evitar cualquier pregunta acerca de la situación, ahora se sentía acorralado, el alcohol le debía estar haciendo una mala jugarreta porque estaba empezando a considerar la opción de decirles la verdad. Podía ver a Eliza matándole por esto, pero eran sus amigos, para eso eran ¿no? Para contarles sus problemas y secretos; aunque pensándolo de nuevo, de quienes hablamos eran "mano larga Francis" y "no me doy cuenta de nada Antonio", no precisamente los más confiables, que decía, _no eran para nada confiables_.

Tanto el español como el francés tenían los codos sobre la mesa, posando la barbilla en ambas manos, parecían niños buenos, unos niños muy crecidos, con vello facial, medio borrachos, pero al fin y al cabo, buenos.

Dio otro trago, para darse valor y al fin confesar.

-Creo…creo que voy a ser padre…-

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre la escena, inclusive con todo y las personas que ahora había alrededor charlando amenamente. Antonio y Francis se quedaron congelados, ambos pares de ojos queriendo atravesar al prusiano, al parecer todo el licor que habían bebido se había evaporado de su sangre con tan solo aquellas palabras.

Gilbert se quería morir, sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos y no era por la cerveza. Cuando de la nada, sorpresivamente, sus amigos soltaron unas estruendosas carcajadas.

-¿N-no hablaras en serio verdad?- decía el español risa tras risa mientras se sostenía el estomago.

-¡_Sacré bleu_! Por un momento creía que hablabas con la verdad, casi caigo, muy buena broma- añadía el francés mientras se retiraba una lagrima que se le había escapado de tanto reír.

Prusia observaba a sus amigos, estático, las ojeras que tenía se le habían multiplicado por diez y la garganta se le había secado por completo, se veía demacrado, lo cual notaron sus amigos quienes pararon en seco.

Una vez más el prusiano dio otro trago y se aclaro la garganta.

-No es una broma- la seriedad de sus palabras era inamovible.

Y con eso, ambos, el español y el francés, pusieron los ojos en blanco desvaneciéndose en el acto, los dos golpeándose el rostro contra la mesa.

Después de haber vuelto a la vida, invadieron con preguntas al prusiano "¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién es la madre? ¿Cuántas personas lo saben? ¿Ya lo sabe Alemania?"

Ronda tras ronda los tragos llegaron, mientras Prusia relataba su historia, los tres se estaban poniendo hasta el tope de briagos.

-¡Y entonces le di todo con mis cinco metros!- Gilbert gritó completamente borracho, el alcohol pudo hacer efecto más rápidamente en él debido a los nervios.

-¡Eso! ¡Así se hace!- apoyaba Antonio levantando su trago.

Siguiendo con el relato, Prusia llego a concluir con su situación actual, como estaba de esclavo en la casa de la húngara, y todo lo que había tenido que pasar, cuando finalizo, tanto Francis como Antonio le aplaudieron como en una función de teatro no muy seguros de por qué lo hacían.

-Oh mi querido Gilbert, pero que tragedia es la que vives- decía cual poesía el rubio, tomado una pose dramática –Y todo esto en nombre de _l´amour_-

-Shhh- Gilbert posiciono su dedo índice señalando que se callara, aunque más bien parecía como se fuera a picar la nariz –que _amour_ ni que nada, no estamos hablando de eso-

-Pero mi ingenuo amigo, tú la amas, ¿que no ves?- le contradijo el francés, recargándose en su asiento.

Gilbert le miro sonrojado tanto por la bebida, como por el timbre de aquellas palabras "la amas"

-Si, Gilbo, se nota que estas de cabeza por ella- le sonreía tontamente Antonio –estas enamorado-

-Pero que mosca les ha picado a ustedes dos, déjense de cursilerías, ¿el poderoso Ore-sama enamorado? ¡Ja! ¿Y de esa marimacha?, doble ¡Ja!-

La mirada de Francis se suavizó ante la negación de su buen amigo, era como ver a un chiquillo dándose cuenta por primera vez de que había caído irremediablemente por alguien, de cierta manera era extraño y nadie mejor que él para entender aquello, hoy en día ver un amor tan inocente como el de un niño en personas adultas era casi imposible, la sociedad de hoy en día se movía rápido y no perdonaba ni esperaba a nadie, mucho menos se entretenía en pensar en tonterías como lo era el amor.

El francés se revolvió los cabellos desinteresadamente, listo para responder al prusiano, cuando su amigo español se le adelanto.

-¿Entonces por qué haces lo que haces por ella?- cuestiono Antonio con una sonrisa mucho más tenue, controlando su borrachera – tu más que nadie deberías saber, ¿que no viviste lo suficiente como nación para saber de este tipo de cosas?, ¿acaso tienes miedo? Gil, ¿a que le temes?-

Francia observaba detenidamente a su amigo, era cierto que era algo distraído, pero detrás de esa sonrisa que siempre dedicaba gustoso a todo el mundo, se escondía alguien extremadamente atento, y a veces, cuando el momento lo ameritaba dejaba salir esa lucidez que ocultaba.

El rubio le dio una palmadita en la espalda al de ojos verdes en forma de felicitación.

-Ni yo lo pude haber dicho mejor- sonrió Francis.

Gilbert los observaba más calmado.

-Aunque fuera así, ¿de qué me sirve? Si ella no siente lo mismo- se cruzo de brazos con la visión nublada.

-¿Como estas tan seguro? ¿Acaso le has preguntado?- inquirió el español algo más serio al notar la triste expresión de su amigo.

-Ja, ella me desprecia, eso no tengo ni que preguntárselo- rio el de cabellos platinados mientras se tallaba los ojos intentando no dejar salir las lagrimas.

-Eso no lo sabes- dijo el francés intentando aligerar el ambiente- por lo tanto, queda claro lo que debes hacer-

Tanto Antonio como Gilbert le miraron con atención.

-¡Te le vas a declarar!-

-¡¿Qué?!- era lo impensable – ¡¿cómo se te ocurre tal cosa?!-

-Francis tiene razón- respondió el español- después de todo ya han sido íntimos, anda hombre, ¡van a tener un hijo juntos!-

-Y-yo- el prusiano apreciaba el entusiasmo de sus amigos, se había quedado sin palabras intentando mantener la compostura, a lo mejor contarles no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

No pudo hacer más que abrazarles, y darles las gracias, a lo que los otros dos respondieron abrazándole aun más fuerte.

Estaban borrachos, apestosos a licor y algo mareados, pero en ese momento nada de lo demás importaba, pues eran buenos amigos después de todo.

* * *

Arschgeige (alemán): cabeza de pene.

Brutto figlio di puttana bastardo (italiano): feo hijo de puta bastardo.

Vaffanculo (italiano): manera sumamente grosera de decir que te dejen en paz, vete a la mierda/carajo/verga etc.

Estas palabras son las que pensé que crearían mas dudas, cualquier otra que no entiendan me pueden preguntar y con gusto les respondere.


	7. Capitulo 7: Hablemos de matrimonio

¡Hola a todos! Lamento el retraso, he andado algo ocupada estos días, ¿cómo les fue en el día del fin del mundo? Espero que no hayan tenido que lidiar con esos zombis radiactivos y ojala hayan aprovechado la buena energía en su lugar :), aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero y no se enojen porque esta algo corto (por favor no me maten ;V;), la verdad es que así como ya lo he mencionado antes voy a estar algo ocupada en estas fechas, así que me temo que este viernes que viene no habrá actualización si no hasta el próximo viernes 4 de enero (la próxima vez que nos veamos ya será 2013 :D) wooo ¡ y mañana es noche buena! Espero que se la pasen muy bien con sus familias y amigos y que tengan una excelente navidad y año nuevo, ¡los quiero muchisimo! Les mando miles de abrazos, cuídense mucho, Felices fiestas de parte de "Bromas Pesadas" y su humilde servidora, jamás me alcanzaran las palabras para expresar cuanto aprecio que sigan este fanfic, ¡nos seguiremos leyendo!

Psd: ¿ya vieron que cambie la portada XD? La dibuje yo, necesito practicar más, pero si les interesa ver la versión completa, ya que FFN. no me deja poner links, búsquenme como: espiralia . tumblr . com váyanse a mi profile y ahí verán "Art tag" píquenle y ahí la encontraran dándole para abajo (no tengo muchos dibujos así que sera rápido el encontrarle)

*huye después de promocionarse desvergonzadamente*

* * *

**Capitulo 7: "Hablemos de matrimonio."**

-Oye Francis, ¿tú crees que sea cierto?-

El rubio bajo su bebida a la cual le estaba dando un buen trago, miro a su amigo y luego al horizonte, pensativo.

-No lo se-

-Ya veo- Antonio bajo la mirada nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos -¿Tu crees que Hungría sea capaz de hacerle tal cosa a Gilbert?-

Francis alzo las cejas en señal de sorpresa para después entrecerrar los ojos, suavizando su expresión mientras le daba un reconfortante apretón en el brazo a su amigo quien parecía sinceramente preocupado.

-_Mon ami_, como ya sabrás de antemano, no somos seres normales, sentimos y pensamos como humanos pero la realidad es que no lo somos, hasta cierta extensión vivimos experiencias similares, pero debo admitir que la situación de nuestro querido Gilbert me ha tomado por sorpresa- sonrió al darse cuenta de la profundidad de sus palabras -Elizaveta tiene el cuerpo de una mujer humana Y Gil el de un hombre, no veo porque no pudieran ser capaces de reproducirse-

-¿Eso es siquiera posible?-

-Nunca se había visto, pero si lo es, estamos a punto de comprobarlo-

-Te imaginas el escandalo que se va a hacer, sus jefes se volverán locos- Antonio reía mientras se rascaba la cabeza –Por dios, un hijo, ¿lo imaginas? De la nada un nuevo territorio atravesara Austria conectando a Alemania y Hungría- la idea en verdad sonaba descabellada, provocando ligeras carcajadas en el español.

Francia empezó a reír junto con el, en verdad que sonaba surrealista.

Gilbert había partido en busca de Eliza hacia ya una hora, (por cierto mucho mas borracho que ellos dos, según para "armarse de valor") decidieron quedarse un poco mas de tiempo en aquel bar en el cual se la habían pasado casi todo el día para conversar otro rato.

De a poco el ambiente se empezó a tornar serio, mas sin embargo mucho menos tenso que antes.

-¿Crees que se le declare?- musito Antonio aun con una sonrisa.

Francis pasaba sus dedos por el borde de su baso mientras apoyaba su mejilla en una de sus manos.

-¿Gilbert?, ¿nuestro Gil? No lo creo, no se ha aguantado todo este tiempo por nada- el francés soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Aun así, ¿si lo hace y lo rechazan?-

-Estaremos ahí para llevarlo al prostíbulo más cercano-

-¿y que tal si después de todo el embarazo es mentira?-

-Nos reiremos de él por ser tan iluso y luego, lo llevaremos a cada uno de los bares de nuestras ciudades-

- ¿Y si los demás se enteran antes de tiempo?-

-Los amenazaremos-

-¿Le vas a contar a alguien más de esto?-

-Al menos no por el momento, ¿y tu?-

-Claro que no-

Ambos se miraron sonriendo, satisfechos con su acuerdo y así sin adentrarse más en el tema, se dedicaron a pedir un par de tragos más.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde, una hora y media, _una hora y media y el bastardo aquel aun no aparecía_, no era el bienestar de el prusiano lo que la molestaba, ni tampoco el hecho de que obviamente se había olvidado de recogerla, sino que se había llevado su auto, _su maldito auto_.

Podía caminar a su hogar, claro, pero ese auto era su propiedad y lo quería de vuelta y más valía que sin ningún rasguño.

"¿habrá chocado?" pensó la húngara, que ya casi se podía decir había abierto un agujero en el pavimento de dar tantas vueltas, finalmente exhausta de tanto pensar, se desplomo en una de las bancas del parque que estaba enfrente del palacio de gobierno.

-En donde te has metido bastardo- decía mientras se frotaba la frente, el parque estaba hasta el tope de niños con sus madres, jugando despreocupados en los columpios, correteándose entre si, riendo. Eliza los observaba detenidamente intentando olvidarse de su enfado, uno en particular, una niña precisamente, la hizo sonreír cuando ondeo su manita hacia ella, saludándola. Hungría le devolvió el saludo. Pasados unos minutos ya mas calmada, decidió avanzar hacia el lado opuesto del parque donde al cruzar la calle se encontraba una pequeña zona comercial con una buena variedad de tiendas, ya empezaba a anochecer y las luces provenientes de estas, lucían realmente invitadoras.

Uno por uno fue recorriendo los aparadores, asomándose, descubriendo la mercancía de aquellos locales, de repente se encontró ante unos zapatitos tejidos, retrocediendo, pudo observar que se trataba de una tienda de maternidad. Se quedo inmóvil y la garganta se le hizo un nudo, "casi lo olvidaba" un leve sonrojo se le formo en las mejillas, no sabia por qué pero no podía dejar de mirar.

Pequeños trajecitos inundaban el lugar, guantes miniaturas y sombreros reducidos, colores pasteles por doquier.

La imagen empezaba a hacerla sentir incomoda, y casi se podría decir culpable.

De la nada sintió una malo helada posarse en su hombro, lo que la hizo voltearse abruptamente, calmándose al darse cuenta de quien era.

-Bien, bien, bien, pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, no es otro mas que el señor impuntualidad-

-También me alegra verte Eli- respondió Gilbert sarcásticamente -te busque por todos lados-

-No hubieras tenido que hacerlo si hubieras llegado por mi a tiempo, ¿que es eso? ¿Por qué te ves todo desalineado?-Hungría se acercó al prusiano quien tenia el cabello desarreglado y las pupilas algo dilatas -Espera, ¡hules a alcohol!- soltó la húngara después de haberse acercado lo suficiente como para que le llegara el olor.

Gilbert quien se balanceaba ligeramente de lado a lado, le dedico una sonrisa melosa, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y un sonrojo permanente en ambas mejillas.

-Nos tomamos un par de cervezas- contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Pero si estas completamente borracho!-

-No, no lo estoy- decía mientras se reía involuntariamente.

-¿Donde dejaste el auto?... ¡Te juro que si le paso algo te mato!-

Gilbert le tomo de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, no muy lejos continuando la calle, estaba su auto estacionado, sano y salvo, algo disparejo, pero ahí estaba en una pieza.

-Oh- Eliza se trago sus palabras –aun así, nada te da el derecho de llegar de esta manera, ¡mírate!, ¡pudiste haber tenido un accidente!-

El albino se limito a seguir riendo sin saber con exactitud si eran los nervios o el alcohol, debía admitirlo se sentía bien cuando los demás se preocupaban por el, en especial si era ella.

-¿Qué estabas viendo?- dijo el prusiano intentando ver por sobre el hombro de la chica.

-N-nada no era nada- decía esto mientras extendía los brazos intentando ocultar el ventanal que estaba detrás de ella.

-Anda, déjame ver- la empujo firmemente hacia un lado, al notar lo que vendía aquella tienda no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas, expandiendo sutilmente sus ojos, rápidamente volteo a ver a la húngara quien desviaba la mirada hacia un lado y estaba aun mas sonrojada que él.

-No hagas ninguna conclusión, ¿me entiendes?- le reprochaba la castaña aun evitando el contacto visual; al no tener respuesta, Eliza se dio la vuelta para notar como Gilbert estaba sobre la ventana de cristal con las manos completamente extendidas cual niño pequeño.

-Me gusta ese- señalaba un gorrito azul celeste con patrones blancos y una borlita bastante esponjada – creo que le abrigaría bien en invierno- Eliza le miro pensativa de arriba abajo – ¿crees que llegaría aquí para navidad?-

-Supongo- se acercó mas a la gran ventana en busca de otro objeto-A mi me gustan esos- señalo los zapatitos tejidos.

-Están awesome- le respondió el prusiano con una sonrisa.

Hungría se sentía incomoda ya que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos del otro, casi podía percibir un sabor amargo en su paladar al verle la cara al idiota de Prusia, parecía feliz, "Dios, ¿porque tiene que ser tan iluso? No habrá nadie para usar esos tontos zapatos o ese ridículo sombrero"; podía jurar que casi se estaba arrepintiendo "¿porque tenia que hacer esto?, ahora no tengo como salirme" finalmente, sacudió la cabeza negando todo remordimiento y se dedico a jalar al prusiano hacia su auto.

-Ya es tarde será mejor que nos vayamos, pronto empezara a llover, dame las llaves, ni creas que te dejare conducir así como estas-

El paso del prusiano era desprolijo y extremadamente torpe, quieto parecía completamente entero, pero tan pronto empezó a moverse era mas bien un fideo con patas.

-Anda muévete, ¿que esperas?- le reprochaba Eliza.

-E-espera, quedémonos un poco mas- le detuvo el albino quien no podía enfocar bien su mirada.

-¿Pero de que rayos estas hablando? Estoy muy cansada Gilbert, lo único que quiero es irme a casa y descansar-

-Por favor-

La húngara se cruzo de brazos, con un gesto inquisitivo, esperando averiguar de que se trataba toda aquella insistencia, Gilbert tenia amplias ojeras y unos parpados que caían pesadamente, el alcohol debía estar causándole aquella expresión, pero aun así, había algo en su mirada que no le permitía ignorar la petición.

-Esta bien- finalmente suspiro.

Caminaron un rato, ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna, Eliza había tenido que pasarse uno de los brazos de Gilbert por los hombros para ayudarle a no tropezar, le había insistido en que volvieran al auto pero él, en sus cinco sentidos o no, se había negado por completo.

"¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Que esta esperando?" se repetía en su cabeza la húngara una y otra vez, finalmente se detuvieron y se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque que ahora era iluminado por la luz de los faroles.

Eliza apenas había tomado su posición junto a Gilbert cuando al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta que habían quedado justo en frente de un local, no cualquier local, era una joyería, el gran ventanal desplegaba una variedad de accesorios, desde los mas lindos pendientes hasta los brazaletes mas detallados y justo en el medio sobresaliendo, se encontraban los anillos. La castaña no le dio mucha importancia, debía admitir que la vista era agradable pero no muy especial o fuera de lo común, se giro para encarar a Gilbert quien se había reclinado en ella para mantenerse lo más derecho posible.

La húngara le sonrió involuntariamente, a lo que el otro curiosamente pregunto.

-¿Estas incomoda?-

-No realmente… ¿ya quieres ir a casa?-

-Aun no-

-¿Aun no? Estas borracho, ¿no crees que has tenido diversión suficiente por un día?-

No estaba enojada, si no más bien ansiosa, sentía que algo le ocultaba y a ella no le gustaba cuando le ocultaban las cosas, el de los cabellos platinados se limito a callar y señalar hacia el frente.

Eliza volteo en la dirección que el prusiano le indicaba para topar sus ojos con una joven pareja, ambos parecían entusiasmados, el chico sostenía a la joven mujer que debía ser su novia entrelazando firmemente los dedos, al parecer señalaban las sortijas de compromiso, parecían felices, después de dedicarse un par de tiernos besos ambos se alejaron riendo mezclándose de nuevo con la multitud, tal vez conversando acerca de planes futuros, de casarse y formar una familia.

La húngara los siguió con la mirada hasta que ya no los pudo ver mas, sonriendo, era lindo ver a las parejas de novios que paseaban por ahí, siempre dejando un rastro de dulces caricias y risas enamoradas.

-¿Eli, como son las bodas?-

Hungría fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Las bodas? ¿Para que quieres saber?-

-Pura curiosidad-

-Pues, las bodas son… bodas, eh, tu sabes, hay pastel y baile- lo cierto era que la elocuencia se le había escapado y estaba empezando a balbucear incoherencias, quizá esto era provocado por la pregunta tan repentina – y pues hay mucha comida y licor y, ¿en verdad no sabes como son las bodas? ¿Nunca has asistido a una?-

-no- negó con la cabeza el de mirada carmín –oye, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te casaste con Austria? ¿Estabas feliz?-

"¡¿Pero que clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡¿Porque tan de la nada ha sacado este tema?!"

-Anda, dime, prometo que no se lo contare a nadie- Prusia reía, acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de la húngara casi haciendo que rosaran narices.

Hungría se quedo inmóvil sonrojándose al instante, sabia que tal intromisión merecía una cachetada, pero se contuvo al recordar el estado del chico, "no es su intención, solo esta actuando estúpidamente a causa del alcohol", además de recordar lo bien que se había portado con ella en los últimos días, "bien Gilbert, si quieres jugar a cuestionarnos existencialmente, dos pueden jugar ese juego" suavemente le empujo hacia atrás.

-Estas muy cerca-

-L-lo siento- y de inmediato retrocedió apenado- creo que perdí mi balance- rio ligeramente.

-Hmm ya veo; bien, te contare como fueron las cosas si en verdad quieres saber- el prusiano asintió - como sabrás todo era un convenio entre nuestras naciones, lo de "la boda" solo fue para hacerlo un tanto mas formal, fue muy sencilla la verdad, no había muchos invitados, fue algo privado, recuerdo muy bien el vestido que utilice, era precioso, bordado con encaje y finas gemas, ¡con una cola larguísima!- sonrió entusiasmada, haciendo un movimiento con el brazo intentando hacer que su descripción fuera mas detallada – el velo era muy delicado y me adornaron la cabeza con una coronilla que había pertenecido a la familia real por cientos de años, fue como un sueño-

-Uh-hu- Prusia parecía algo distraído, como si no le gustara del todo escuchar la felicidad con la que la húngara hablaba del día de su casamiento, aunque Eliza noto esto, decidió continuar.

-Luego cuando camine hacia el altar, casi tropezaba- rio al mencionar lo último –supongo que en aquel entonces aun no estaba acostumbrada del todo a caminar en tacones, luego vi al señor Austria y me sentí muy extraña-

-¿Con ganas de vomitar tal vez?-

-No tonto- le dio un ligero golpe con el codo –nerviosa, estaba nerviosa, luego intercambiamos votos y nuestros jefes pasaron a firmar un par de decretos y ya, estuvimos unidos en matrimonio, luego hubo una modesta recepción, había muchos políticos y miembros de la realeza con sus familias, y aunque si nos pedían que fuéramos prudentes con nuestras acciones, la verdad nos la pasamos bien-

Prusia le miro intensamente, para después bajar la mirada, posándola en el suelo.

-¿Estabas feliz?-

-Supongo que ambos estábamos contentos por la unión, fue una muy fructífera por cierto- exhalo satisfecha.

-Se… ¿se besaron? He oído que hacen eso en las bodas- Gilbert se giro sonrojado hacia el lado opuesto, sin así poder ver la mirada sorprendida de la chica

-Si-

Un dolor agudo le invadió el pecho al prusiano quien ni con todo el licor que había bebido podía ignorar.

-¿Porque pones esa cara?- Eliza buscaba la mirada del otro, intentando hacer que volteara – no es para tanto, ¿porque actúas tan raro?- de repente fue sorprendida por los brazos del de cabellos platinados que la envolvían firmemente.

-Cásate conmigo- le susurro al oído.

Mientras que un casi inaudible "¿que?" se le escapaba a la húngara de los labios.


	8. Capitulo 8: Recuerdos

Askdjjlahl son las cinco y media de la mañana donde vivo jaja (¿que estoy haciendo con mi vida?) pero bueno, me retrase una vez mas (mil perdones) no podía dejar correr mas el tiempo por que ya les estoy haciendo dudar de mi palabra XD así que les traigo este regalo de reyes (si es que lo celebran en su país) para que no digan que no les amaneció (¿?), la verdad es que traigo muchas cosas en las cabeza en estos días y pues así ha estado mi vida cotidiana, estoy pasando por un bache (esa es la razón) pero no se apuren, ¡que esta historia no se va a ningún lado!, procrastino mucho y cuando me pongo a escribir,¡ya no puedo parar! (lo van a notar en el capitulo que esta algo larguito) ¡es una maldición! XD

¡Los adoro y les agradezco su apoyo!, en verdad de todo corazón lo aprecio muchísimo, gracias por tomarse la molestia y gracias por aguantarme, nos veremos el viernes (eso esperemos por que ahora parece que subo los capítulos casi siempre los domingos XD)

Psd: ¡Feliz 2013 a todos por cierto! *les abraza fuertemente*

* * *

**Capitulo 8: "Recuerdos."**

"Cásate conmigo"

"_Cásate conmigo"_

"_**¡Cásate conmigo!"**_

¡¿Pero que clase de estupidez se le había metido en la cabeza?!

Elizaveta manejaba a mil por hora, pisando el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba ni la tormenta que envolvía los cielos, ni el hecho de que aun con los faroles encendidos a penas y podía visualizar con claridad el camino; sostenía el volante con furia apretujando los dientes.

En el asiento del copiloto ya hacía un noqueado Gilbert.

No había sido difícil derribarlo, no era como que le faltara mucho para desplomarse de todas maneras; después de haber pronunciado aquella pobre excusa de "petición de matrimonio", simplemente no había podido aguantar mas, de un solo golpe provocó que el prusiano cayera inconsciente, jalándolo en dirección al auto generando miradas preocupadas de la gente que pasaba; sin el mas mínimo tacto lo sentó y amarró con el cinturón de seguridad.

"Este idiota, ¡pedirme tal cosa! ¡Como se le ocurre!" la cara de la húngara ante el simple recuerdo se torno de un carmín intenso, volteando en la dirección del de cabellos platinados quien ahora dormía plácidamente.

Esta no era la persona que conocía, el Prusia ebrio de unos meses atrás no se parecía en lo absoluto al sujeto que ahora tenia a su lado, ¿ha donde se había ido el borracho escandaloso? el que decía barbaridades a diestra y siniestra, el que escupía tontería y media y era gracioso.

Este tipo no tenia nada de gracia.

Eliza se encontró acelerando una vez mas haciendo que el automóvil se moviera de manera desenfrenada e irregular, no quería pensar, si dejaba que la sensación de ardor en el pecho le llegara al cerebro estaría perdida. Con la vista nublada y la mente en otro lado, apenas y pudo notar cuando una vaca descarriada se posiciono en el medio de la carretera; frenó justo en el momento preciso para evitar el choque, haciendo que Prusia saliera disparado hacia adelante golpeándose la frente contra la guantera, cosa que ni le movió una pestaña, puesto que si el golpe de Eliza le había noqueado, esto lo había rematado.

Cuando el bovino por fin se movió la chica pudo continuar con su ruta a toda velocidad como lo había estado haciendo anteriormente.

Abrió la puerta de una patada, en un hombro cargaba con su bolso mientras que sobre el otro se encontraba Prusia colgando totalmente flácido, ayudándose con las manos, le aventó sobre el sofá sin molestarse siquiera de voltear a verle, arrojo sus tacones lo mas lejos que pudo e igual hizo con su maletín, se quito la chaqueta y desabotono dos botones de su blusa formal; le dolía la cabeza, estaba cansada y muy harta, harta de Prusia, harta de este maldito engaño, harta de la vida en general.

Pensó en subir a su recamara por unas aspirinas para intentar calmar su migraña, mas sin embargo esta noche no sentía que aquel medicamento pudiera ayudarle en lo mas mínimo, así que después de pensárselo muy bien, dio vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina, regresando para sentarse a un lado del prusiano con una botella de vino y una copa, sirviéndose una buena cantidad del liquido rojo.

Hungría no estaba acostumbrada ha beber mas que en las ocasiones especiales, pero sentía que aquel momento lo ameritaba, dio un largo sorbo para después dejar descansar la copa en la mesita frente a ella, se recargo en el acojinado mueble dejando salir un suspiro, pasado un rato, dirigió su mirada a Gilbert, mal posicionado, pero aun, profundamente dormido.

-Eres un idiota-

El chico no se movió.

De repente Eliza creyó ver a un par de niños correr por su sala, unos pequeños muy parecidos a…ellos.

-¿un recuerdo?-

* * *

-¡Devuélveme Burzerland!- gritaba el pequeño que tenia una coleta mientras perseguía al otro chiquillo quien portaba el uniforme de los caballeros teutónicos.

-¡No, como compensación por mis servicios Burzerland es toda mía ahora!- reía a grandes carcajadas mientras continuaba con su huida.

-¡vuelve aquí!-

* * *

Las escenas cambiaban continuamente en la mente de la húngara, como una película, rápida pero muy vivida.

* * *

-Vamos, ¿por qué no me cuentas?, no hará ningún daño el que me lo digas-

-Realmente no quiero…pero supongo que no esta mal, veras, llevo un tiempo sintiendo estos extraños dolores en el pecho, me arde y pues, me tiene algo preocupado-

-¿Oh si? ¡¿Acaso no será que es tu punto débil?!- decía el pequeño de cabellos platinados frotando sus manitas sobre el pecho de "el extraño chico húngaro"

- ¡Maldita rata! ¿Un ataque sorpresa? ¡Que cobarde de tu parte! ¡Anda, si es pelear lo que quieres, vayamos a las espaldas del palacio, te reto!- exclamó el del cabello castaño.

-Espera, eso se sintió raro, ¡que rayos!, oye… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Uh, umm… tu tienes pene, ¿cierto?-

-Hey, ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que tengo!-

La cara del de ojos carmín pareció retomar color ya que había empezado a palidecer.

-A todo el mundo le crece uno cuando maduran ¿no es así?-

La cara de Prusia volvió a quedar blanca con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Un guardia advirtiendo acerca de un nuevo ataque les llamo la atención gritándoles desde lo alto del muro.

-Hey, no, ¡Espera!, ¿Quien te hablo de esta cosa de que a todos nos crecen?, ¡Espera Hungría, escúchame!-

-Vaya, si que eres un tipo raro- rio el pequeño - ¡mira! ya hasta se me han ido los dolores-

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-

-Lo siento, no me puedo quedar, al parecer los turcos atacan otra vez, pero gracias por escucharme, mantengamos esto como un secreto ¿si?, una promesa entre hombres-

* * *

-¡Oye!-

-¡Déjala ahí!, que no ves que el grandioso yo la ha hecho para ti-

Hungría le miraba dudoso tocando su propia cabeza, sintiendo los suaves pétalos de la corona de flores que el de la orden teutónica le había confeccionado.

-Estamos haciendo flechas, no coronas, déjate ya de distracciones y ponte a trabajar, si queremos cenar conejo debemos apurarnos-

-Espera te digo, déjame ver- el albino observó la imagen detenidamente alzando su pulgar cual pintor a punto de crear un nuevo cuadro -no esta nada mal, es mas, podrías pasar hasta como una chica, _Ja_, tal vez hasta como una bonita-

-¿De que hablas? ¡Basta de cursilerías!- se abalanzó juguetonamente, el pequeño húngaro posicionándose encima de él, -¿que no has visto mis músculos?- se halagaba a si mismo.

-¡Bah! ¡Pero si yo soy el mas fuerte de todos!- y así con mucha dificultad Prusia logro derribar a Hungría y con la respiración entre cortada reclamo su posición superior -¡¿Vez?! ¡El asombroso yo gana de nuevo! ¿Quien sabe?, si te portas bien hasta podrías ser mi novia- al mirar hacia abajo notó el leve sonrojo del chico húngaro quien le miraba extrañado, las flores se habían deshecho en el forcejeo al igual que la coleta y ahora el cabello castaño se esparcía libremente por el pasto, pétalos rosados enredados en los finos mechones, algunos rozándole las mejillas; al ver esto el corazón infantil del pequeño caballero teutónico empezó a latir con rapidez, en verdad, casi parecía una chica.

En un pestañeo el de los ojos verdes le había vuelto a tomar por sorpresa y valga la redundancia, otra vez tenia al de ojos carmín contra el suelo.

-¿Que decías?- replico sarcástico -nunca debes bajar tu guardia, creo que mas bien tu serás mi novia, anda, prometo que seré bueno contigo-

-¡J-jamás! ¡Ya bájate de encima que me estas aplastando!- decía con la cara tan roja como su mirada.

-Debe ser porque mi pene de seguro es mas grande que el tuyo, por eso soy mas fuerte que tu, ¡tengo mas hombría!- se burlaba el castaño.

-¡C-cállate maldita sea! ¡Nadie es mas poderoso que yo, me oyes! ¡Nadie!- intentaba reír en defensa propia.

Pasado el incidente, tanto el caballero teutón como Hungría se adentraron en la profundidad del bosque, Gilbert caminaba sigiloso intentando no hacer ruido, cuando de repente fue sorprendido por un grito.

-¡Lo atrape! ¡Atrape uno! ¡Míralo nada más! , ¡Esta noche cenaremos conejo!-

El chico húngaro alzaba orgulloso su presa, un espécimen de los grandes y muy regordete, suficiente para ambos, una única flecha atravesándole el cuello; de la reciente herida aun brotaba sangre de un rojo intenso, tiñendo las ropas del castaño quien además se encontraba cubierto de tierra y con el cabello hecho un desastre, la cacería en definitiva era algo que le apasionaba, puesto que se dejaba llevar por el acto completamente, la mente del albino le debía haber jugado un truco hacia un rato, ese sujeto no podía ser una chica.

-Bien, como tu lo has atrapado tu lo cocinaras- sonrió despreocupado, caminando de regreso al campamento improvisado que habían hecho -soy demasiado grandioso como para ese tipo de cosas, además tu ya estas todo sucio, ¿que mas da?-

-Oye eso no es justo- le persiguió el de los ojos esmeralda.

Al final ambos terminaron encendiendo la fogata, y en cuanto la cena estuvo bien rostizada, empezaron a devorarla.

-A que te gano a comer más rápido-

-¡Ja! sigue soñando, el magnifico es el mas rápido-

Ambos engulleron la comida a velocidades increíbles, acabando por casi nada, parejos.

-Fue solo suerte- proclamo el albino.

-Eso quisieras creer- sonrió socarronamente el castaño.

-Te veías mejor con las flores, pareces un puerco, mírate-

-Cállate idiota-

* * *

-Que es ese sonido…viene de aquellos arbustos, no me digas que es el espíritu del _makowiec_ que me comí hace rato- el recién nombrado ducado de Prusia, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a investigar.

-Oye-

-¡Ah pero si solo eres tu!- El joven conocido como Hungría le observaba mal herido desde el suelo, se encontraba recargado en un frondoso árbol y con las ropas completamente rasgadas y ensangrentadas -Mírate nada mas, al parecer has tenido días mejores- rio burlescamente el de los cabellos platinos.

-Oh, cierra la boca, no tomare los insultos de alguien que cree que el espíritu de un postre ha venido a atormentarlo-

-Al parecer no tengo otra opción, tendré que tomar este asunto en mis propias manos, no vayas a pensar que es en el mal sentido de la palabra- se fue acercando al castaño riendo por lo bajo con una expresión siniestra.

-¡Que raro eres! Estas actuando muy extraño, ¿lo sabes?-

- Ya basta, no te hagas del rogar- tomo la parte delantera de su atuendo trozando un buen pedazo de tela -Esto servirá, ahora muéstrame tus heridas-

-¡¿Por qué tenias que usar la parte de la entrepierna?!-

-Oh vamos, deja de lloriquear y muéstrame tus heridas, déjame vendarlas- Prusia empezó a forcejear con el peculiar húngaro quien seguía resistiéndose a que le envolviera con aquella tela, el albino no podía estar mas divertido ya que seguía riendo.

-¡Déjate de estupideces! ¡Ni quien quisiera ser vendado con esa tela!-

-Vamos déjame vendarte con mi…eh…uh- lo que los ojos carmín lograron apreciar dentro del profundo escote del húngaro, le dejaron sin habla, asomándose tímidamente, un par de senos, pequeños, pero bien formados florecían del pecho del extraño muchacho, sin duda alguna, esos senos eran pertenecientes a una mujer.

-¿Que? ¿Ahora que te sucede?-

-Eh…cortare más tela de otro lugar, solo espera un poco…umm… maldición-

-Ah, con que has visto estos ¿uh?, Sabia que los notarias eventualmente- agrego la joven húngara -¡son unos músculos bastante impresionantes! ¿No lo crees?- rio escandalosamente la chica intentando aligerar el ambiente, mas sin embargo lo único que hacia era poner mas incomodo al prusiano quien se sonrojaba intensamente.

-Sabia que era diferente, ver tu reacción solo lo confirma, de alguna u otra manera siempre lo supe… eso explica por qué mi resistencia y fuerza física son diferentes a la de los demás- cierta tristeza se escondía tras la sonrisa de la chica.

De repente, el largo y negro atuendo del albino callo sorpresivamente sobre ella.

-¿Oh?- le miro sorprendida.

-Y-ya me tengo que ir, así que será mejor que lo tomes- indico el traje.

-Oye espera, ¿estas seguro de que me puedo quedar con el? ¡Hey!- observo como se alejaba apurado en paños menores.

-Vaya desde atrás no se ve nada bien- Hungría miro el habito entre sus manos sonriendo sin darse cuenta -ya veo…- y en ese momento le vino el recuerdo de que Prusia había sido criado solo por hombres y había estado rodeado enteramente por ellos toda su vida.

* * *

-Señorita Hungría, pero si le queda muy bien-

-¿E-eso crees? ¿No me veo algo…?-

-¡Para nada! Usted se ve perfecta, ahora vamos que es hora de trabajar-

Hungría se veía a si misma en el viejo y quebrantado espejo del cuarto de servicio, Joanna la ama de llaves de la casa Austriaca era quien le guiaba en sus quehaceres diarios, le indicaba donde podía ser de ayuda y siempre la dirigía de la manera mas cordial posible, era una humana muy amable quien siempre estaba sonriendo.

Esa mañana por fin, después de insistir por quien sabe cuanto tiempo desde que la húngara había llegado a la casa de Austria, había logrado convencerla de probarse un vestido como el de todas las demás domesticas; la joven _Eliza_ por varios meses había portado los mismos ropajes que el de los chicos que cuidaban el establo y ahora por vez primera, dejaba ver su joven figura en un femenino atuendo.

Ese día la tarea era ayudar a sacudir la sala del piano, donde de seguro _él_ como de costumbre, estaría practicando.

-¡Buenos días señor Austria!-

-Ah, Hungría- le saludo el joven de porte elegante mientras se detenía en seco, con los dedos aun sobre las teclas de su amado piano -vaya, te ves excepcionalmente linda el día de hoy, veo que al fin has decidido utilizar ese vestido- los ojos azules con el extraño sub tono violeta del austriaco resplandecieron mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si- al igual sonrió la castaña en respuesta.

A pesar de que en un pasado Hungría no le había ofrecido un trato amable al austriaco, y más bien lo había molestado por varias décadas durante su "niñez", Roderich había sido muy amable con ella e incluso le había permitido hospedarse en su morada, lo cual también era beneficioso para la húngara.

Aquel hombre, su presencia, tenia un "no sé que" que no había podido notar hasta ese entonces, la hacia sentir extraña y no sabia porque de repente "lo extraño" era sinónimo de algo bueno.

-Que bien, espero verte con más lindos vestidos como el que traes puesto de ahora en adelante- y sin mas preámbulo regreso a tocar su eterna melodía en el piano.

La húngara asintió y procedió con la limpieza.

Era por él que lo hacia, no importaba la extraña sensación de desprotección que sentía, ni lo torpe que actuaba cuando tenia puesto aquel vestido, se acostumbraría, tenia que hacerlo, ella era una chica, no un hombre, debía ser una dama, y así tal vez, él le dedicaría mas miradas como aquella.

* * *

Elizaveta paseaba por lo amplios jardines, era mayo y había flores de a montones, decidió cortar algunas, de pronto se le vino el deseo de colocárselas en el cabello.

"_Como aquella vez…"_

Torpemente acomodo el diminuto ramillete en sus mechones a un lado de su oreja.

-Vaya señorita Hungría, que lindas flores- Christine una de las domesticas mas jóvenes pasaba por ahí con la lavandería.

-¿Q-que? esto, no, solo estaba jugando- sonrió la húngara, deshaciendo el arreglo, que en su opinión debía de verse ridículo.

-¡No, no!, déjeselo ahí- Christine metió mano dándole suaves palmaditas para que detuviera la moción –se le ve bien, por favor no se las quite, vaya a la ventana y mírese en el cristal-

Al ver su reflejo Eliza debía admitir que le gustaba lo que veía y que en efecto no le sentaban nada mal.

"Aquel idiota no estaba tan equivocado después de todo"

* * *

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a aquel sujeto, Prusia. No lo extrañaba, para nada, no era como que alguna vez hubieran sido amigos o algo por el estilo, tal vez compañeros, pero hasta ahí, en definitiva sus burlas y el sonido de sus carcajadas hilarantes era lo que menos extrañaba y lo que le causaba mas repulsión.

Varios años eran los que ya llevaba viviendo en la casa del austriaco, había una calma en el día a día que era innegable, todos en la mansión trabajaban duro y cada actividad era realizada a la perfección, era una tarde como cualquiera, tranquila, perfecta, mundana…Elizaveta barría las hojas multicolores, cuando fue sacada de su actividad por un sonido muy parecido al que hacen las serpiente cuando sisean.

-¡Hey! ¿Que sucede con todo ese acto de la chica femenina que has montado? ¡Quítate esa ropa y vamos a cazar! Anda, ¡hay que ir a cazar!- y así, el demonio apareció en el paraíso, tentándola una vez mas, _justo lo que necesitaba_.

Hungría juntó todas sus fuerzas para no arrojar la escoba lo más lejos posible, correr a ponerse sus viejas botas, ir por su arco y salir de ahí disparada junto al albino, _dios, en serio extrañaba salir de cacería._

Se dio la vuelta forzando una sonrisa, intentando no perder la clase y los modales que le había costado tanto trabajo aprender.

-Desafortunadamente, no tengo ningún interés en la cacería-

Así continuaron sus días, ahora que el prusiano había descubierto el escondite de la húngara de alguna manera, le visitaba seguido, invitándola a salir de cacería, molestándola y burlándose de su preciado señorito y de su nuevo estilo de vida, la rutina dejo de ser tan perfecta, tranquila, pero aun así, sin poder admitirlo, dejo de ser aburrida.

* * *

-Oye marimacha, ¿alguna vez te han besado?-

La húngara se dio la vuelta con una expresión sorprendida, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿acaso se había atrevido a hacerle tal pregunta? Pero en primer lugar ¡¿de donde había salido?!

-Ibas a consultar con el señor Austria esas estrategias militares que requieren de tanta urgencia si no mal recuerdo, Entonces, ¿me quieres explicar que rayos haces aquí? Que no ves que estoy ocupada, pronto será la hora del té y estoy preparando todo, así que por favor sal de la cocina y no me hagas preguntas tan inapropiadas como la que acabas de hacer, ¿me entendiste?- le advirtió la húngara completamente sonrojada.

El albino rodeo el lugar con paso sigiloso, moviéndose cual felino, su imagen hacia completa discordia con aquel lugar, un oscuro y pesado uniforme militar era el que traía puesto, con intrincados bordados, medallas de batalla y una larga capa roja que era difícil de ignorar.

-Si es por el pomposo de Austria ni te preocupes, lo deje muy entretenido en el salón del piano garabateando sobre mi mapa diciéndome como hacer mi trabajo y como debo de mover mis tropas, según él, "de la manera mas efectiva posible"-

-¡¿Lo dejaste hablando solo?!- exclamo la chica azotando la charola de los postres contra la mesa – ¿Pero que mas podía esperar de alguien como tu? Si eres un desconsiderado, un egoísta, un –

Cuando menos lo pensó, el prusiano le había girado haciendo que sus miradas coincidieran viéndose fijamente.

-Aun no has contestado mi pregunta… ¿te han besado alguna vez?- Prusia dejo escapar una sonrisa haciendo relucir sus colmillos anormalmente afilados.

Esta vez la castaña en lugar de sonrojarse, de un movimiento rápido tomo un _buchteln _y antes de que el albino pudiera acercarse o pronunciar otra palabra mas, le retaco el esponjado bollo directo en la boca, dándole con el impulso un manotazo en plena cara.

-Si te piensas pasar de listo conmigo ¡ni lo intentes!, no olvides que a pesar de que ahora use lindos vestidos, sigo siendo el mismo chiquillo que solía derrotarte en las luchas ¡me oíste!- proclamo la chica sonriendo orgullosamente.

-¡Eres una bruja! ¡¿Acaso intentabas matarme?!- el prusiano había perdido todo el porte y ahora se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, tosiendo e intentando recuperar el aliento que había perdido.

-Eso te pasa por ser un imprudente, ¿que te ocurre Prusia? ¿Acaso estas tan desesperado que has tenido que recurrir a mi para apaciguar tus urgencias?-

-¡Calla! ¡El asombroso yo no necesita de tu compasión!, he estado con cientos-no, ¡Miles de mujeres!, en todo caso el que te estaría haciendo un favor ¡soy yo!-

-¡Pues me alegro por ti!- miles de mujeres, ¿porque le molestaba eso?- a diferencia de otros, yo si quiero que mi primer beso sea especial ¡con alguien que de verdad me importe!-

-¡¿Como quien?! ¿Eh? ¿Como el señorito podrido? Porque por lo que veo, desde que llegaste a su casa no has hecho otra cosa mas que lamerle las botas y actuar "con modales" ¡y toda esa bola de patrañas!-

-¡No tienes remedio!- la húngara ya muy harta de argumentar con el albino, levanto la charola donde había colocado ya la tetera y todo lo necesario, se limpio bien las manos con el delantal y con la sonrisa mas sarcástica que pudo dedicarle, admitió calmadamente – ¿Sabes que Prusia? Tienes razón, el señor Austria es muy educado, todo un caballero, no solo quiero besarle apasionadamente, si no que quiero estar siempre a su lado, es por eso que todos los días trabajo tan duro como puedo para agradecer por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, ahora, seria una pena que no terminaras el asunto que viniste a efectuar aquí en primer lugar, ¿así que por que no me sigues y nos acompañas a tomar el té?-

El prusiano casi se iba de lado con el repentino cambio de humor, la respuesta de la chica era lo ultimo que esperaba y pues realmente le había dejado bien colmado del tema, no quería saber nada más, así que se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie. Ambos caminaron por los largos corredores sin dirigirse la palabra.

En la mente de Hungría no había calma a pesar de que su exterior denotaba lo contrario, fresca y sonriente, siempre mirando hacia el frente, mientras que por dentro un conflicto de emociones se batían luchando por saber que fue lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos y que era lo que ella debía de pensar acerca de aquella extraña discusión con Prusia.

Por otra parte, Prusia quien caminaba hombro a hombro con la chica parecía confuso, con el ceño fruncido, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda, evitando si quiera mirar a la húngara, el pecho le ardía, lo que causaba que apretara el paso cerrando con fuerza los puños, de la nada sentía una cólera inmensa, y juraba que tendría que controlarse para no golpear al primer desgraciado sin suerte que se le atravesara, cuando llegaron a las largas puertas del salón del piano donde Austria aguardaba, la húngara bajo la charola del té que traía en las manos, colocándola en una de las mesitas del pasillo.

-Ahora escucha, lo que acaba de suceder nunca ocurrió, ¿de acuerdo? Cálmate y discute lo que tengas que discutir con el señor Austria, ¿esta bien?- la chica le acaricio el brazo a su viejo compañero, leves cosquilleos le invadieron el área del contacto al albino lo que logró hacerle sonrojar involuntariamente, no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que la chica había tenido tal amabilidad en su tacto con él, de inmediato, toda la furia parecía desvanecerse.

-Eliza, yo solo…yo-

La chica sonreía abiertamente, cuando de quien sabe donde, saco una de los sartenes mas grandes que había visto, le coloco el borde justo bajo la nariz, esa cosa parecía estar hecha de un material bastante pesado, Gilbert solo pudo enanchar los ojos cuando la húngara prosiguió a hablar.

-Y otra cosa, por favor no vayas a acometer otra estupidez, no quisiera tener que utilizar a mi buen amigo de aquí ¿estamos claros?- la sonrisa de la joven se hizo aun mas amplia, pero esta vez una extraña aura maligna le rodeaba.

Prusia se limito a sonreír de igual manera, las cosas no iban a cambiar, ¿como podrían? Y si así fuera, ese aun no era el momento, asintió y dirigió su atención de nueva cuenta a la puerta, haciendo su habitual "gran entrada".

-¡Oi, señorito, el asombroso yo ha vuelto!, ¡¿me has extrañado?!-

Austria se levanto de su asiento alarmado.

-¡¿Pero en donde te habías metido?! Ya había mandado buscarte, tienes que tomar esto mas en serio Prusia, ¡es un asunto importante!-

-Deja de gimotear, ¡ya estoy aquí después de todo!- rio despreocupado el albino.

Mientras Austria sermoneaba a Prusia, Hungría entro silenciosa, empezando a servir el té, sonriendo ante la escena que se desenvolvía frente a ella.

* * *

Los recuerdos lentamente fueron desapareciendo, ya era su segunda copa y estaba a punto de servirse una tercera cuando el albino emitió un sonido gutural, probablemente quejándose de la posición incomoda en la que había quedado, la húngara no le había movido ni un dedo desde haberle aventado y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que debía sentir dolor. Ya no estaba enojada, no, _estaba mas tranquila que nunca_, un poco mareada, pero nada de que preocuparse, soltó una risita extrañamente juguetona por lo bajo, moviendo torpemente las extremidades del prusiano.

-¿Recuerdas eso Gilbert? ¿Recuerdas lo gracioso que te veías cuando casi te ahogue con el _buchteln_?- la húngara soltó una carcajada estruendosa flexionándose para sostener su estomago -que tonto eras… apuesto que lo de las miles de mujeres era mentira ¿verdad? Debías ser virgen en aquel entonces- muy bien, tal vez "lo de estar tranquila" no estaba del todo en lo correcto, casi se podría decir que Eliza ya rayaba en la ebriedad, nuevamente le dio un trago a su copa dejándola casi hasta la mitad, sus orejas y nariz estaban enrojecidas por el alcohol.

-¿Sabes?- soltó otra de esas curiosas risillas torpes – si lo que querías en aquel entonces era un beso, solo te hubiera bastado con pedírmelo- la castaña miro fijamente el cuerpo inconsciente del albino, como si en verdad esperase una respuesta de aquel sujeto que se le veía a leguas, que se encontraba en el mas profundo de los sueños –¿ que? ¿No me vas a responder? Como siempre eres un maleducado… ¿Dónde deje mi sartén?- Eliza palpaba el cojín que estaba detrás de ella en esperas de encontrar el sartén del cual hablaba, al no encontrarle se arrodillo en la alfombra posicionándose muy cerca del rostro del albino.

-Bueno, tienes suerte, esta vez te perdonare- los ojos cansados de la chica se posaron en los labios del otro, lucían extrañamente tentadores, Eliza sonrió – es mas creo que después de todo, te daré lo que querías- lenta, muy lentamente se fue posicionando, tomando el rostro del bello durmiente con mucho cuidado, intentando calmar su pulso y sus dedos que no parecían quedarse quietos; así, unió sus labios con los del prusiano, al principio fue un pequeño beso muy inocente que ni había empezado cuando ya había llegado a su fin, inmediatamente le siguió otro mas largo, con mas movimiento, torpe, luego otro, otro, uno mas, la húngara en su momento de lucidez retrocedió y se tallo con fuerza los labios.

"¡¿Eliza que estas haciendo?!"

Se puso de pie con la mano sobre su boca, un furioso sonrojo le cubría el rostro, miro a los alrededores, y luego de nuevo a Gilbert quien parecía estar igualmente sonrosado, como si hubiera sentido los besos en un loco sueño.

Finalmente Eliza se dio cuenta de que ya no importaba, no estaba segura de nada y estaba demasiado borracha como para que le importase.

Tomo al prusiano por los brazos y le arrastro por las escaleras, intentando no caer, Se dirigía a su habitación

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"


	9. Capitulo 9: Mons ingnifer

Oh ¿pero qué es esto? ¿Acaso he actualizado en el día que se supone que debo actualizar? ¡Así es! (pero solo por un pelo de rana calva)

Les voy a ser sincera, este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo (aunque sea de los más cortos y a simple vista sencillos) no sé por qué pero me he puesto más lenta, empecé con una anticipación de tres días y aun así ¡apenas lo voy terminando!

Primero empecé rockeando a Damien Rice para inspirarme, luego recordé que esta era una comedia, no un drama de telenovela (y tampoco un porno) así que deje al señor Rice de lado y borre la mitad de lo que llevaba (_woohooo_) al final esto terminó siendo de las cosas más extrañas que he escrito (al parecer también he decidió, sin querer , que cuando Hungría se emborracha se convierte en la Troll suprema, así que…XD) disculpen si los confundo, también es nuevo para mí.

Los quiero muchísimo, y como siempre les agradezco por leer y comentar. ¡Nos veremos pronto!

*****Respuestas para los "guest"*****

**Debora:**¡Muchas gracias! no guuurl, ¡tú eres genial! ;)

**Ahari: **La verdad no tengo idea (jaja) a veces tengo planeados los eventos, pero hay ocasiones en las que al final, el capítulo termina siendo totalmente diferente a lo que en un principio tenía planeado (tal es el caso de este capítulo) muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando :).

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "Mons ignifer."**

Algo le picaba…era una sutil molestia, podía sentirla cerca, en el cuello; lentamente la extraña sensación se posó sobre su manzana de adán.

Esto era extraño.

Sentía estar sumergido en una profunda oscuridad, descendiendo cada vez más en aquel abismo sin poder reaccionar o moverse.

"_Mein Gott… _¿acaso he muerto?"

La insistencia del gracioso cosquilleo fue aumentando poco a poco, de pronto, el cosquilleo ya no era gracioso y la sensación en definitiva, ya no le causaba cosquillas. Un intenso choque eléctrico le recorrió todo el cuerpo, disparando así algo en su cerebro que le regresó bruscamente a la realidad.

Los orbes carmines del prusiano se abrieron al instante, su visión era nublada y no podía enfocar bien, lo primero que sintió fue un agudo dolor de cabeza seguido por la urgente necesidad de vaciar su estómago. Resaca. Sus músculos se sentían entumecidos e increíblemente pesados.

Emitió un sonido gutural, quejándose, vaya sorpresa la que se llevó al sentir el peso de alguien más sobre él.

-¿Eliza?

La chica estaba sosteniéndose como podía sobre el albino, intentando no apoyarse demasiado en este, por desgracia el esfuerzo era en vano, el alcohol le había atrofiado los sentidos, Elizaveta ni cuenta se daba que estaba recargada casi por completo en el pecho de Gilbert, haciendo presión, lastimándole.

Al incorporarse más, el prusiano recorrió rápidamente con la mirada el lugar, ya no estaban en aquella calle concurrida, ni mucho menos en la ciudad, sino en la casa de la húngara y si no hubiera sido por que las luces de la habitación se encontraban apagadas, hubiera reconocido con más rapidez que ese era el cuarto de la chica.

"¡¿Cómo?!"

De pronto Gilbert fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la punzante sensación que le había despertado en primera instancia.

Sudor frio corrió por su frente, mientras arqueaba la espalda involuntariamente.

"¡No me digas que ella…!"

Aquella no era una visión ni un sueño, era nada más y nada menos que la impactante realidad, todo el sigilo que había tenido en un principio cuando recién había despertado salió disparado por la ventana, en un rápido movimiento se sentó en la cama incorporándose por completo, mandando a la pobre castaña directo al piso, todo esto claro, sin la más mínima intención de su parte.

-¡Por el viejo Fritz! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!-grito alarmado -¡Ya la mate! ¡La mate a ella y al bebe también!

Prusia se levantó alarmado recogiendo a la chica y colocándola sobre las almohadas.

-¡Oh por dios_! ¡Oh por dios!_- no dejaba de repetirse a sí mismo, estaba tan centrado en su ataque de pánico que no pudo notar a Eliza, quien sostenía un puño sobre su boca para contener la risa, finalmente cedió, dejando escapar una boba carcajada captando de nuevo la atención del albino.

-¡¿Eliza estas bien?!- corrió a su lado.

-Yo sí, al que parece haberle dado casi un ataque cardiaco es a ti- Continuo riendo.

De inmediato, la figura del prusiano se enderezo sacando el pecho ligeramente mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Quién te has creído para burlarte?- recupero la compostura casi instantáneamente, dejando escuchar un ligero enfado en su tono de voz - tú tienes la culpa, quien te manda andar trepada sobre mí y…trepada sobre mi…o-oye ¿Qué hacías encima de mí?- la cara se le pinto de los mil colores -¿Y cómo llegamos aquí?

Hungría se puso de pie torpemente, balanceándose un poco.

-Que tontito eres Gil- le tomo de la nariz apretándola suavemente como en una especie de provocación infantil, aun riéndose por lo bajo, desconcertándolo.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?- le quito la mano de su cara.

-Oh por favor, deja de fingir Gilbert- le tomo de la camisa jalándolo con gran fuerza, tirándolo sobre la cama –tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que has querido esto por un largo tiempo, no finjas con que no sabes lo que está ocurriendo-Parecía que ahora la enfadada era ella, sus ojos verdes lucían extrañamente fríos y juraría que la mirada que le estaba dedicando era la de alguien que solo sentía lastima, lastima hacia él, cosa que despreciaba inmensamente.

Si había algo que le producía mayor repugnancia era aquello.

La húngara poso su mano sobre la garganta del muy confundido Prusia, firmemente con sus dedos, apretó el área de la nuez provocando que este gimiera en dolor, el albino se liberó del agarre, levantándose de la cama para irse a ver al espejo que estaba en el tocador, en ese momento comprendió porque le había causado tanta molestia aquel apretón que bien pudo haber sido nada.

Tenía varias marcas, una en especial muy grande extendida sobre su manzana.

La castaña, camino hacia él con paso tambaleante, recargándose en su espalda, su humor parecía haberse aligerado y de nuevo sonreía.

-¿Tú me hiciste esto?- pregunto sorprendido, tocando suavemente aquellos moretones, había sido eso lo que le había regresado del mundo de los sueños, aquella descarga eléctrica se la había provocado la húngara; con que _eso_ era lo que hacía encima de él.

-Sobre tu otra pregunta, te tuve que arrastrar hasta aquí después de tu "pequeño accidente" - rio divertida – oh Gilbert, eres todo un personaje ¿no es así?

"¿Accidente?" quería recordar pero debía admitir que todo se encontraba algo borroso.

-Proponerme matrimonio así de la nada, ¿que no te han enseñado modales? Estabas hablando obscenidades, así que tuve que ponerle un fin a tu pequeño jueguito.

Cayendo en la realización de lo que había hecho, el albino expandió los ojos dejando caer su mandíbula, ahora todo estaba claro, ni tenía que preguntar el resto, bien sabía lo que debió haber pasado después de declararle tal cosa a la húngara y más en el penoso estado en el que debió haberse encontrado cuando lo hizo.

Lo primero que haría sería ir en busca del francés y el español y matarlos por haberle dejado cometer tal idiotez.

Se giró ligeramente, colocando una de sus manos sobre su boca, conteniendo el aliento, estaba sorprendido, ¿enserio había llegado tan lejos? ¿Había tenido las suficientes agallas para hacer tal cosa?, por un lado se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo pero por el otro profundamente avergonzado.

¿Pero qué hacían en su habitación?

Eliza sonrió tomándole del brazo indicándole que la siguiera, mas sin embargo el prusiano no se movió, en su lugar le tomo el rostro e hizo que le mirara, examinando la cara de la chica acerco su nariz para olfatearla, lo que provoco que la castaña retrocediera ante la curiosa acción con un gesto algo desorientado, había algo raro en ella.

-Hueles a alcohol, ¿estuviste bebiendo?-

-Solo tome un poco de vino- indico con los dedos.

-Estas borracha.

La húngara se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

-Ahora resulta que me vas a decir lo que puedo y no puedo hacer.

-Es malo beber durante el embarazo- se dirigió a ella con un tono serio.

Eliza soltó una más de sus risillas tontas las cuales ya parecían un mal habito.

-Embarazo, claro- rodo sus ojos.

No le gustaba el tono que había utilizado con aquella frase, ¿acaso se burlaba de su buen juicio? Prusia le tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta la cama abriendo paso entre las sabanas.

-Anda, será mejor que descanses- señalo el colchón.

Hungría se sostuvo del brazo del de los cabellos platinados, sentándose donde se le había indicado, cuando sin previo aviso jalo del albino haciendo que casi cayera sobre ella.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Casi te caigo encima!- exclamaba mientras se acomodaba para no aplastar a la chica cuando se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba y la posición sugerente la cual habían tomado.

El sonrojo del prusiano debió ser bastante obvio, pues la chica empezó a morirse de la risa mientras le pinchaba las mejillas.

-¡Pero mira nada más que lindura! se ha ruborizado el pobrecito- se carcajeaba sin descaro.

-¡No te burles! ¡Maldita sea!

Lo único que logró fue que riera con más ganas hasta que de a poco la risa se fue calmando y de nuevo le miraba con esos ojos fríos que tanto detestaba, ¿Qué ocurría con todos esos cambios de humor tan repentinos? ¡Parecía una maldita montaña rusa!

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué estas esperando?- su voz era un suspiro, un susurro cortante.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- intento mantener su postura, tratando de no sonar intimidado deseando poder hacer que el intenso color de su rostro disminuyese.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes que fingir- le tomo por el cuello con ambas manos haciendo que descendiera hasta que quedaran a pocos milímetros de distancia.

Gilbert no se inmuto quedando petrificado, dejando que la húngara torpemente cerrara la distancia.

Le engaño.

No fueron sus labios lo que buscaba, sino su cuello, impartiendo suaves besos, risitas se escapaban entre cada uno de ellos.

¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué no actuaba? Prácticamente se le había presentado en una bandeja de plata, podía hacer lo que quisiera de ella, esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hacía tanto tiempo, bastaba con despojarse de sus ropas y consumar el acto, entonces, ¿qué era lo que le detenía?

"A la mierda"

Decidió ignorar a su conciencia.

Se deshizo de todo remordimiento, ¿qué más daba?, era obvio que así lo quería, no era como que hubiera cedido a la primera, había intentado persuadirla pero todo tenía su límite y él había alcanzado el suyo.

Retrocedió, quitando su garganta del alcance de los labios de la chica y de esos besos que revoloteaban al compás de sus espesas pestañas.

Ella le miro sin inmutarse o protestar, no había rastros de sorpresa en su rostro sino más bien de aburrición.

La mirada carmín le recorrió de arriba abajo, hasta que finalmente le tomo de la blusa empezando a desabotonarla.

-Sabía que esto era lo que querías-

"Un momento"

Esas palabras le habían calado bien profundo y de alguna manera le habían alcanzado el orgullo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- alzo la mirada en busca de su rostro, la indignación se asomaba en su voz.

-Pervertido, siempre has querido hacer esto conmigo- recitaba burlescamente-Pero ¿sabes? Está bien.

-¿Ahora el pervertido soy yo?-corto por completo su acción, bufando en obvia irritación – ¡¿pero qué me dices de ti?! Tú fuiste la que decidió todo esto, me trajiste hasta aquí, y desde que desperté, ¡no has dejado de hacer otra cosa más que aventarte hacia mí!.

Hungría se levantó, sentándose en la cama junto al prusiano quien se había cruzado de brazos. ¡Era exasperante! Tratar con la húngara ebria le iba a terminar por colmar la paciencia.

-Admite que no te has podido resistir a los encantos del magnífico y podremos terminar de una vez con todo esto- le sonrió sarcástico intentando no perder los estribos.

Otra carcajada fue emitida por la húngara.

Prusia frunció aún más el ceño.

Quien usualmente le sacaba de las casillas era él, no al revés, pero vaya que Eliza hacia un buen trabajo.

-Estas en racha, primero lo del matrimonio y ahora ¿me quieres acusar de que te he violado?

-No te burles de mis sentimientos.

-¿Cuáles sentimientos? No creo que poseas tal cosa.

-¿Tu que sabes?-Se giró molesto hacia el otro lado.

-Si los tuvieras, no serias tan cruel conmigo.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? La que no ha tenido compasión ¡eres tú!- Eliza tomo de los cabellos al albino obligando a que la encarara – ¡Eso duele!

-Que gracioso, proponerme matrimonio solo para tu entretenimiento ¿te parece poca cosa?

El prusiano cerró sus puños con fuerza, ¿cómo se atrevía a dudar de él? Podía ser cualquier cosa, pero Gilbert Beilschmidt era alguien de palabra. Hubiera estado ebrio o no, eso no le convertía en un mentiroso.

-No era mentira- pausó, mas sin embargo cuando quiso terminar de justificarse Eliza le coloco su dedo índice en los labios, haciendo ella misma con su boca un ruidoso "shhh"

-Primero déjame hablar a mí- tambaleante se puso una vez más de pie frente a él –escucha, no es que tenga nada en contra tuya, de hecho creo que eres un buen tipo-le acaricio el hombro con una sonrisa, una de aquellas viejas sonrisas que no había visto en mucho tiempo, de camaradería, como cuando eran niños y cazaban conejos, trepaban árboles y creían que a todo el mundo le brotaban penes- Pero tu actitud inmadura y tus constantes bromas han hecho que con los siglos, en parte, te aborrezca.

¿Por qué le estaba diciéndole eso ahora? ¿A dónde quería llegar?

Cual cachorrito perdido le miraba fijamente, esto le parecía de gran diversión a la húngara, procediendo con su discurso, que si bien daba la impresión de bordar oraciones coherentes, en su mente no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que saldría por su boca, pues su lengua se movía con voluntad propia.

En fin, el acto consistía en pretender que sabía de lo que hablaba, seguir caminando sin caer ignorando su visión doble para verse más seria, e intentar no ahogarse en su propia saliva.

Pan comido.

-Siempre te guardo en un lugar muy cerca al corazón, vivimos grandes batallas cuando éramos apenas unas jóvenes naciones, nos vendamos el uno al otro y hasta nos brindamos apoyo cuando lo necesitábamos, eres la conexión más cercana al pasado que tengo y debo admitir que si en efecto hubieras desaparecido después de la segunda guerra mundial, me hubiera encontrado muy sola- la castaña ahora le daba la espalda.

Prusia entrecerró los ojos sin estar ya seguro de nada.

-Pero…nunca me casare contigo y te diré por qué- se giró tomando por sorpresa al prusiano.

-¿Qué?- el corazón se le encogió y aunque se había preparado para no tomar muy en serio las palabras de la húngara quien no se encontraba obviamente en sus cinco sentidos, eso ultimo si le había dolido.

-Eres arrogante, inmaduro, orgulloso, testarudo, tienes el timbre de voz más agobiante que existe, maleducado, no me respetas, eres molesto, estoy segura de que aunque te diera la oportunidad _serias el peor padre-_al mencionar lo último soltó una risilla.

"Sí, claro, como si eso fuera a pasar"

El albino se puso de pie apunto de protestar sobre lo último, diría algo como "no me vas a impedir ver a mi hijo" "no tienes el derecho de juzgarme si ni siquiera lo has comprobado" o tal vez algo más clásico como "soy el padre y todo niño tiene derecho a tener uno" pero la húngara se le adelanto agregando con un tono serio.

-Pero sobre todo, porque siempre terminas decepcionándome y no soportaría que me volvieras a romper el corazón.

¿Romperle el corazón? ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Era cierto, había vivido a través de varias épocas y su memoria no era lo suficientemente sofisticada como para recordar cada uno de los detalles de aquellos cientos de años, pero algo tan importante como eso no se le hubiera olvidado por nada en el mundo, sin importar cuantos siglos hubieran transcurrido.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- La húngara camino hacia él – ¿te sorprende el saber de esto?-Prusia le miraba atónito, la chica puso las manos sobre sus caderas, dejando escapar un suspiro negando con la cabeza -Pero nunca te lo diré- y esbozando una sonrisa caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, desplomándose.

-¡O-oye espera un momento! ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!- para cuando el albino se arrastró hasta donde yacía la húngara, se pudo percatar de que al fin había cedido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había quedado dormida -Hey Eliza, ¡no me puedes dejar así!- le sacudió suavemente, pero esta vez la castaña no reacciono.

Derrotado, Prusia estaba por ponerse de pie, cuando sintió la mano de Eliza apretándole el ante brazo, voltio, ella sonreía mientras aún seguía sonrosada por el alcohol, parecía tener sueños placenteros, intento liberarse del agarre varias veces, no pudo conseguirlo. Finalmente se rindió, estaba cansado y lo cierto era en que la idea de bajar al sofá no le parecía nada llamativa, había sido un largo día y lo único que quería era descansar.

Para no despertarla, el prusiano se acomodó boca arriba dejando que ella sujetara con más facilidad su brazo.

"Hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad cuando la tuve"

Miraba desanimado el techo. No podía evitar pensar tal cosa, sintiéndose avergonzado ya que la húngara lucia tan inocente cuando dormía y no se podía atrever a tocarla.

Maldijo a toda la faz de la tierra.

Algunas cosas simplemente eran demasiado complicadas.


	10. Capitulo 10: Un sentimiento desconocido

¡Vaya que es casualidad! El día de hoy es el "cumpleaños" de Prusia por así decirlo, muchas felicidades al baboso (awesome) ese, ¡que sin él la historia no sería igual! jaja.

Bien, si el capítulo anterior fue una tortura a la hora de escribir, este ha de cuenta que se escribió casi solito (así de fácil se me hizo o seria que traía mucha inspiración) espero que les guste y como siempre, los quiero y aprecio, gracias por leer y comentar, ¡un abrazote! :)

* * *

**Capítulo 10: "Un sentimiento desconocido."**

Se encontraba en un prado de exuberante verdor, sin nada más que cielos celestes y brisas tranquilas.

Hungría miro a su alrededor, la desolada planicie parecía congelada en el tiempo, la vista era bella, si, mas sin embargo un insistente sentimiento de desconfianza le revolvía el estómago.

De pronto, algo llamo su atención, un sonido agudo como el que producen los metales cuando chocan hizo que se girara alarmada.

El cielo se tiñó de un intenso bermellón, las gentiles brisas se habían transformado en fuertes torbellinos que sin piedad chocaban contra su rostro y entonces la vio, una batalla de gran proporción era la que se libraba frente a sus ojos, Húngaros contra turcos, el campo rebozaba de cuerpos, cuerpos pertenecientes a su pueblo, ella lo sabía muy bien pues ya lo había vivido alguna vez, tiempo atrás.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no sabía lo que hacía pero tenía que intervenir de alguna manera, instintivamente alzo su mano derecha al aire, sorprendiéndose, al darse cuenta que blandía una espada, ahora su altura se había reducido, y sus curvas femeninas se habían esfumado en la nada al igual que sus pechos, ahora era el chiquillo de coleta, el niño que no le temía a nada, una identidad enterrada que le había costado tanto trabajo olvidar.

Cuando al fin alcanzo el calor central de la lucha, un resplandor cegador le detuvo por completo, la negra silueta de la escena mando un intenso escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Era el cadáver del joven rey _Lajos segundo_ flotando en las marismas.

Todo se oscureció, el pecho le ardía, pero no podía quejarse, siquiera hablar o moverse; solo había caos y tenía miedo, el imperio otomano tomaba cada vez más de sus tierras, Szulejmán ese _mocsok disznó._ Un reino dejado para pudrirse en la desolación hasta desaparecer por completo, eso era. Dos reyes encaprichados, peleando por las sobras como perros, por lo que quedaba de ella, doce malditos años de guerra civil.

Este debía ser el fin.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, de que era indefensa e insignificante, terminaría miserablemente, Sadiq la absorbería sin dejar rastro.

Y solo pensaba en él.

No en sus camaradas humanos.

No en sus soberanos pasados.

No en ninguno de los demás seres como ellos a quienes había tenido el placer de conocer, ni siquiera a sus vecinos.

A todos los quería y apreciaba, guardándolos con cariño en su memoria, no sentía que tuviera nada pendiente con ellos y de alguna forma eso le tranquilizaba.

Más no con él, no con _ese_.

Mocoso insolente, chiquillo anormal, ¿porque tenía que ser su ultimo recuerdo?, ¿que no podía dejarla morir en paz?, al parecer, _como siempre_, tenía que dejar su marca de grandeza donde no le llamaban, en aquellos lugares privados, como lo era su mente.

Que más daba.

Sonrió.

"Será mejor que te cuides, o terminaras como yo, no te confíes, este mundo es muy traicionero, es cruel, y sé que ahora cada día eres más fuerte, pero nunca bajes tu guardia eso hice yo, ya no estaré para cuidar la triste excusa que es tu trasero, así que más vale que no tengas planeado el morir dentro de ningún tiempo próximo, ¿me entiendes?"

Se dejó ir, sintiéndose cada vez con más sueño, era triste, pero en el fondo aún conservaba la ilusa esperanza de que aquel niño de los cabellos blancos, fuera en su ayuda, a rescatarla.

"Siempre nos cuidaremos las espaldas"

Nunca lo hizo.

No tenía por qué hacerlo, como naciones tenían responsabilidades, debía atender otros asuntos seguramente, tendría sus propios problemas, aun así, le espero, creyendo que tal vez, la moral, característica que compartían con los humanos sería más fuerte, algo más que un acuerdo entre reinos, más íntimo, una promesa entre ellos, no como un caballero teutónico o como una hija de las tribus magiares, si no como individuos, como ellos mismos, dos niños, amigos.

Era amistad ¿no es así?

El sentimiento más mortal que había sentido, la sensación que más le causaba temor.

Hasta el día que se dio cuenta, mucho tiempo después, de que aquello llamado amistad podía fácilmente transformarse en otra cosa más, algo mucho más aterrador.

Algo que posiblemente, desde siempre había sentido.

El frio se fue, el amargo sabor de muerte también; ahora se encontraba sentada frente a un gran espejo siendo acicalada por una pequeña multitud de sirvientas quienes le cepillaban cuidadosamente el cabello y le acomodaban el vestido de manera meticulosa, cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras reían, parecían emocionadas y hasta ellas tenían puestos sus mejores uniformes.

"¿Ahora en dónde estoy?"

Volteaba curiosa intentando captar mejor visión de la habitación.

-Por favor no se mueva-llamo su atención una de las domesticas- no querrá lucir mal en el día de su boda.

Las demás mujeres rieron ante la mención de matrimonio sonrojándose y suspirando como si aquello fuera la cosa más maravillosa.

"¿Mi boda?"

Las mujeres siguieron con sus tareas, una le retocaba las uñas, puliéndolas, otra le terminaba de aplicar el labial, las demás se aseguraban de esponjarle más el vestido para que luciera "más radiante" había una que le estaba ensartando las extremadamente dolorosas zapatillas (no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que unos tacones le hubieran dolido tanto) forcejeando para que sus pies entraran, después le colocaron un collar de piedras preciosas con unos aretes a juego, le terminaron de acomodar el velo y unas cuantas flores que completaba el peinado, para terminar, la rociaron con una buena cantidad del perfume más empalagoso que pudieron encontrar.

Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, dos lacayos muy elegantes se habían presentado para escoltarla hasta el salón donde se celebraría la ceremonia, Eliza enancho lo ojos, aquellos hombres no tenían rostro. Sin saber cómo, los pies de la húngara se empezaron a mover sin que ella se los ordenase, cuando se dio cuenta ya caminaba detrás de esos extraños sujetos, el corredor era largo y no podía distinguir muy bien, pero estaba casi segura de que no podía lograr ver el fin de este, una sedosa alfombra roja tapizaba el suelo y a los lados decenas de arreglos florales inundaban el ambiente con el aroma más dulce e insoportable que había tenido que oler en su vida.

Así no recordaba su boda.

Algo debía estar mal, nunca durante aquel día se había sentido tan inquieta como lo estaba en ese momento.

¿Quién era el novio? ¿Acaso Austria? Ella no quería casarse con el señor Austria, no otra vez, lo quería, mas sin embargo ya no más de esa manera, fue un error el pensar en primera instancia que cuando contrajeron nupcias por allá de 1867, sería algo más que "una alianza benefactora para ambos" ¿Qué esperaba? No eran humanos, esos acuerdos no eran para eso, seguro Roderich la amaba pero no como ella lo amaba a él, tal vez él vio algo que ella no supo reconocer en aquel entonces. Después de vivir algún tiempo en la casa austriaca, surgió un conflicto, algo llamado _Guerra de las siete semanas_, entre Austria y _él_, ahora que lo pensaba, si no hubiera sido por _él_, su pueblo y el del austriaco nunca se hubieran unido.

¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre la raíz de todos sus problemas?

¿Por qué tenía que regodearse en sus derrotas y tristezas?

_Burlas crueles que dejan marca._

¿Que no podía haberla reconfortado? ¿Era eso algo tan difícil de hacer? O ¿por qué no podía alegrarse por ella en ocasiones como las de aquel 8 de junio?

_Tratos fríos y palabras cortantes._

Tenía lo que quería y ella también, debería haber sido felices, Entonces, ¿por qué no fue así?

Los lacayos desaparecieron y se encontró frente a una gran puerta blanca que se abrió sin siquiera ser empujada revelando un gran salón muy bien decorado, pesados candelabros con finos cristales y más de esas horrendas flores que liberaban ese olor tan asqueroso, pero no había nadie, Eliza avanzo sigilosa, cuando se percató de la presencia de alguien más, miro a su lado y ahí estaba, con su traje militar y su capa color sangre, viendo hacia el frente ignorándola, el cabello revuelto y la cara manchada, llena de mugre, como si hubiera venido directo desde el campo de batalla, sonreía, pero no para ella, parecía orgulloso y eso hacía que la castaña se sintiera extraña, intento llamarle por su nombre, mas sin embargo su voz no podía salir, desesperada se tocó la garganta distrayéndose por un segundo, un segundo suficiente para que la escena cambiara una vez más.

Estaba de nuevo en medio de la nada, un suelo gris, un cielo sin color, cenizas caían de las alturas.

Y ella lo sabía.

Todo era familiar y a la vez diferente.

Esta vez no se lo habían llevado a Rusia, esta vez no estaría del otro lado del muro, esta vez _sí _había desaparecido permanentemente.

Y la amargura le apretaba el pecho, y sabía que no era justo, pero para ellos nunca nada lo era.

Se abrazó a si misma cayendo al suelo de rodillas, abrió la boca y nada salió, intento gritar pero solo trago aire y algunas hojuelas grisáceas.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

* * *

-Aquí está su té señorita Hungría, ya vera que bien le cae-Una mujer ya mayor, tal vez rondando los sesenta le arrimo una taza con el oscuro liquido oloroso a hiervas, su nombre era Margaret, capturista de la corte y estaba segura que una de las empleadas más antiguas.

Esa mañana había despertado bañada en sudor, con un ritmo cardiaco muy agitado, aquella noche había experimento, no, _sufrido_ la pesadilla más surrealista de toda su existencia, al regresar a la realidad se había percatado de que seguía con sus ropas del día anterior y que a su lado dormitaba el ruidoso de Gilbert quien seguía roncando a todo pulmón, un gran alivio le invadió los sentidos, sentía que iba llorar y casi estaba por abrazarlo, cuando cayó en cuenta, después de las copas de vino… ¿Qué había sucedido? Pensando lo peor salió disparada, tomo algunas cosas de su cómoda y del baño, se trasladó al cuarto de huéspedes donde tomo una ducha rápida, se cambió, dejándole una nota en la cocina al prusiano quien seguía dormido, finalmente escapando por la puerta.

Por suerte, a diferencia del albino quien ya parecía padecer de perdida espasmódica de memoria, Eliza con un par de minutos en el volante recapitulando los hechos pudo recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, calmándose un poco; si se encontraba avergonzada por lo que _si_ había sucedido, mas sin embargo suspiro aliviada al saber lo que _no_ había hecho, debía admitirlo, se había portado muy mal con él y le había hecho pasar un mal rato por lo cual se sentía culpable ya que no lo merecía, el chico había estado bebiendo, no debió haber provocado tal escándalo por su proposición, debió haber actuado más madura y haberle ignorado.

Le tendría que pedir perdón al regresar, pues había olvidado que aun tenía asuntos legales que resolver con su jefe y ya iba tarde a la junta, no iban a estar muy contentos al respecto.

Como había predicho, no estaban _para nada_ contentos, después de su entrada triunfal en plena reunión, todo el mundo le miro feo, en espacial su jefe, una vez terminada la discusión, fue apartada de los demás por este, quien le reprochó por su falta de responsabilidad, esperando que el asunto no se volviera a repetir. Cuando todo el mundo evacuó la sala de juntas dejándola atrás, se desplomó en uno de los asientos posando su cabeza sobre la larga mesa, ahí fue cuando Margaret quien sin darse cuenta había olvidado su bolso, la encontró; consternada ante la desgastada expresión de la castaña se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole una cara amigable, insistió en que una taza de té seria el remedio perfecto para su jaqueca y de inmediato fue a traerle una.

Ahora parecía que la mujer no se iría hasta que terminase el brebaje y aunque agradecía el detalle, en verdad quería estar sola.

-Esta… ¡está muy bueno!-intento halagar la bebida con la esperanza de apresurar su partida.

-No hay nada que las propiedades de un buen té no puedan curar, siempre cargo conmigo bolsitas extras, por si las dudas- le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Hungría se limitó a asentir dándole otro sorbo, el líquido caliente era tranquilizante y ahora que lo pensaba no estaba tan mal, aun así, no comprendía el sumo interés con el que la capturista le observaba, sonreía, mas sin embargo la situación no dejaba de ser algo incomoda.

-Usted tiene algo.

Eliza volteo sorprendida.

-¿Disculpe?

-Sí, yo he visto esa mirada antes, casi pudiera jurar que…pero no, no puede ser posible- rio desmintiéndose.

De repente el interés de la húngara pareció despertar.

-Continúe por favor, si he de morir de un mal terminante debo saberlo ya- rio suavemente, mientras la mujer reía junto a ella en respuesta, ambas sabían que eso no era posible, pero fingieron de todas formas.

-Es solo que, vera, yo tengo cuatro hijos, tres son mujeres y casi puedo apostar que alguna vez les he visto poner esa cara, ¡creo que hasta yo misma he tenido esa mirada que usted tiene en estos momentos!

-No dormí muy bien anoche ahora que lo menciona- tocó las bolsas que se encontraban bajo sus ojos con la esperanza de que no se le notaran tanto.

La mayor negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía, tomó las manos de Elizaveta en las suyas y le miro suave pero firmemente.

-Esa mirada que tienen aquellos que sufren por amor.

Eliza quedo en silencio total.

-Yo sé que suena _cliché _-Rio Margaret –Pero es cierto.

Ante el silencio de la joven quien parecía haberse petrificado, la mayor se aventuró a seguir hablando.

-Si este fuera el caso, yo le aconsejaría que analizara muy bien las cosas, todo tiene una solución.

-N-no, ¿amor?, me temo que se equivoca, yo no, yo…-no podía evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas, era incómodo.

-¿No me diga que ni usted misma se ha dado cuenta? -Margaret chasqueo la lengua, incrédula – pero en verdad, ¡si se le nota!, tiene que analizar muy bien lo que siente, una vez que lo haga todo será sencillo, créame.

La mujer algo corpulenta le rodeo en un fuerte abrazo maternal antes de despedirse "porque ya se le había hecho tarde" y desaparecer de la misma manera que había aparecido tan repentinamente en la vida de la castaña, dejándola sola, sonrojada, boquiabierta y con un té ya frio.

Estaba segura de que la sobrepasaba en edad por cientos de años, el tonó condescendiente y maternal no había sido del todo necesario, entonces ¿por qué sería que aquellas palabras le habían afectado tanto?, a veces los humanos actuaban de maneras extrañas, la forma en que teniendo tan corto tiempo de vida podían llegar a ser tan sabios, la intrigaban, y tal vez como nación que era, nunca llegaría a comprenderles por completo.

* * *

Gilbert se encontraba acostado en el sofá frente al televisor, estaban pasando una ruidosa película de acción de esas que a él tanto le gustaba ver más sin embargo parecía estar más entretenido poniéndole atención a su computadora, la tenía sobre el estómago, sus dedos se movían apresurados sobre el teclado, una página de búsqueda de empleos se desplegaba en la pantalla.

-¿Qué opinas de este Gilbird? "Se requiere repartidor para restaurante de comida china"- miro al curioso pajarillo que estaba acomodado sobre su cabeza, como si pudiera comprender lo que se le preguntaba ladeo la cabecita a modo de desaprobación -Tienes razón, soy muy guapo como para andar de repartidor.

Volvió a escribir en el buscador.

-¿Qué me dices de este? "se buscan jóvenes entusiastas, de entre dieciocho y veintisiete años" tengo algo más que eso, pero ni se me nota "con experiencia en el ambiente del modelaje para participar en campaña publicitaria, se le pagara por hora"- el polluelo se quedó en silencio unos momentos para después picotearle intensamente, el albino no podía estar hablando en serio – ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Ya entendí! Me enfocare en encontrar un trabajo más serio- se frotaba donde había recibido los piquetes – ya que, tendré que seguir privándole al mundo de mi belleza – si Gilbird fuera humano ya le hubiera enchuecado el gesto.

-"Se requiere profesor de historia para colegio particular, buen salario, favor de acudir a la siguiente dirección, o mandar sus datos a este correo" ¡oye! Esto suena como algo que yo podría hacer, se mucho del tema, quien mejor para enseñarles a esos chiquitines que alguien que vivió en carne propia todas esa batallas ¿ah? …pero un momento, no tengo maestría…ni siquiera he cursado la universidad- consternado decidió mejor tomarse un descanso y frenar la búsqueda de empleos, apagó su laptop y se dedicó a hurgar en las decenas de bolsas de frituras, dulces y chucherías que tenía regadas a su alrededor después de haber asaltado la alacena.

En la mañana había bajado las escaleras a prisa esperando encontrar a la húngara, pensando en que ojala no estuviera cometiendo alguna locura, en su lugar, al entrar en la cocina pegada al refrigerador encontró una nota.

"He tenido que salir de urgencia, había olvidado que aun tenia asuntos pendientes en la ciudad con mi jefe. Tómate el día y no hagas estragos. En la noche tenemos que hablar de algo importante."

Y así lo había hecho, al principio se sentía preocupado por lo último "tenemos que hablar" nunca era un buen inicio, las conversaciones que comenzaban de esa manera no terminaban bien, decidió no pensar mucho en ello hasta que la húngara volviera.

Lo de aquella noche había sido algo _singular_ por así decirlo, aun le provocaba desasosiego, molestia tal vez, pero no podía negarlo, el solo pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de hacer cosas tan sucias con ella, hacía que se sonrojara intensamente.

Cambiaba los canales, aburrido, la película había terminado y no podía encontrar nada más que le interesase, de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta.

"¿Se le habrán olvidado las llaves a Eliza?"

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó cuando al abrir, no fue a la castaña a quien vio.

* * *

-¡He vuelto!- anuncio la húngara, al pasar el umbral y entrar en su sala lo que vio la dejo muy confundida.

Sentados en los sillones uno frente al otro, se encontraban Prusia y Austria quienes se mantenían completamente quietos, la escena se veía cordial y no parecía haber rastros de lucha alguna.

Debía ser el fin del mundo.

Su cara empalideció al mismo tiempo que su estómago se hizo un nudo, dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente al albino.

-¡A-ah! Que bien que has vuelto marimacha- Prusia camino rápidamente a su lado, tomándola del brazo –sígueme la corriente- le susurró al oído, el también parecía nervioso, Eliza no hizo más que tragar saliva y asentir.

Los iban a descubrir.

-Elizaveta, que bien que has regresado- La saludo el austriaco poniéndose en pie, dándole un beso en la mano, Gilbert observaba ya sentado con un gesto de disgusto –debo admitir que por un momento dude de la palabra de este- señaló al prusiano quien parecía querer arrancarle el dedo con el cual le apuntaba -pero al parecer no ha mentido del todo… no sabía que planeabas repintar tu casa.

¿Repintar su qué?

-Le dije al señorito que estabas pensando en pintar tu casa de otro color y que como sabes lo genial que soy me habías pedido a mí que te ayudara kesesese.

No sabía cómo Roderich había caído por esa, sabía perfectamente bien que le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas por ella misma sin ayuda de nadie, como era posible el pensar que le iba a pedir ayuda a alguien como Prusia, sería lo último, pero al parecer se la había creído, así que siguió con el juego.

-O-oh sí, es cierto, es que ya no estoy para ese tipo de cosas – miró de reojo al albino quien con la mirada le hacía señas de que continuara- sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra, así que se lo pedí como un favor- sonrió no tragando nada de lo que salía por su boca.

-Ya veo, creía que no se llevaban bien.

-¡Y no lo hacemos!- Se paró Prusia de una zancada dándole un codazo a la castaña quitándola del camino – como he dicho, siendo tan _awesome _como soy, me ha dado lastima, así que acepté ayudarla.

-Eliza ¿estás bien?, ¿segura que no preferirías a alguien más para que te ayudara?-el aristócrata ignoro por completo al albino, parecía preocupado.

-Juro que estoy bien- rio la castaña - Prusia tiene tiempo de mas, además de que lo hará gratis.

-Un momento, yo no hago nada gra- Prusia fue silenciado por la húngara quien le dio un pisotón, guiándolo para que siguiera la corriente -Oh si, si, _gratis y _con la calidad que solo yo puedo hacer.

Austria veía la escena pasmado, algo ocultaban, pero sabía que la húngara se podía cuidar sola y que Gilbert hasta cierto punto era inofensivo y al parecer no había traspasado sin permiso en aquella propiedad como lo había creído en un principio (puesto que era un vándalo y los vándalos incivilizados como él eso hacían), así que decidió mejor no entrometerse.

-Bien eh… tomemos asiento- prosiguió Hungría, Austria regreso al mismo sillón, ella se sentó en el sofá más grande seguida por Prusia quien en lugar de retomar su asiento anterior, se sentó por un lado, muy cerca de la castaña –estas estorbando- menciono por lo bajo, el albino respondió alejándose un poco, solo para no levantar demasiadas sospechas.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?- inicio la chica con una sonrisa.

-He venido a dejarte esto- saco unas carpetas de su maletín – según tengo entendido, estas pasando por una reforma de leyes, mi jefe ha pedido que venga a entregarte estos documentos que le encargo el tuyo- el castaño suspiró frustrado – me ha reducido a un simple mandadero.

-Muchas gracias, estoy segura de que le será de gran ayuda a la corte.

El austriaco asintió sonriendo.

-Hace mucho que no me visitas.

-Lo cierto es que he estado algo ocupada.

Austria y Hungría empezaron a conversar ignorando a Prusia quien parecía cada vez más frustrado con la buena química que tenían entre ellos. Estuvieron así por algunos diez minutos, hasta que el albino se hartó.

-Bien, supongo que es hora de que nos vayamos- refiriéndose a sí mismo y a Roderich.

-Tiene razón, solo venía a entregarte eso, me temo que esta visita se ha prolongado.

-¿Ya se van? ¿Tan pronto?- miro al prusiano alarmada, ¿cómo que ya se iba?, este se limitó a guiñarle el ojo tranquilizándola - siempre es un placer tenerte por aquí, a diferencia de Prusia que por lo visto no hizo nada el día de hoy mientras yo estaba fuera- indico las bolsas de comida chatarra que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Ven a verme cuando puedas- se despidió el austriaco tomándole ambas manos para plantar un beso en cada una.

-Sí, sí, ya déjate de cursilerías y camina- el albino le apresuro empujándolo hacia la salida- hasta mañana hombrada- fingió despedirse (mucho menos elocuentemente) de la húngara.

Eliza cerró la puerta, exhalando aliviada, el corazón le latía rápidamente, tantas emociones fuertes en un día terminarían acabando con ella. Se asomó por el pequeño cristal de la puerta para ver qué era lo que hacían, al parecer Roderich ya se había subido en su auto ofreciéndole un aventón al albino, este negaba con la mano y tomaba el camino opuesto, perdiéndose de la visión de la chica, el austriaco ni se molestó en insistir, en menos de lo que esperaba ya había acelerado en la dirección opuesta, se tomó su tiempo, hasta que escucho que tocaban la puerta trasera.

-¡¿Gilbert, eres tú?!- corrió tras el sonido.

-¡¿Quien más iba a ser?!- exclamo en respuesta – tuve que dar la vuelta, ¡mierda Eliza!, tienes que podar los arbustos de allá atrás, ¡creo que un animal me mordió el trasero!

La húngara abrió la puerta carcajeándose ante el comentario, contagiando la risa al prusiano, cuando ambos dejaron de reír quedaron mirándose en silencio.

-Eso estuvo cerca- hablo la castaña.

-Demasiado.

Chocaron puños, como lo harían un par de cómplices.

Eran buenos mintiendo.

- Limpiare este desastre- apunto a la sala.

La húngara asintió ahora evitando verle a la cara, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, de repente el peso de la noche anterior recaía sobre ellos y se sentía avergonzada.

-¿Que era aquello tan importante de lo que querías hablar?

Prusia la miraba expectante.

-Olvídalo, mejor no hablemos de nada, estoy algo cansada así que si me disculpas ya me voy a dormir.

Y con esa última declaración, subió las escaleras rumbo a su alcoba.

Aquella mañana, Eliza había salido con la mentalidad de correrle de su casa al regresar, había probado el peligro y no le había gustado, demasiada angustia. Ya tenía material suficiente para su ahora "no tan atractiva venganza" ¿qué más quería? Sin embargo, después de su charla con la capturista, había tenido un cambio de corazón, estaba dispuesta a seguir con aquel jueguito de gato y ratón, envolviéndose en más mentiras, arrojándose la soga al cuello, todo con tal de averiguar si aquello que sentía en verdad pudiera ser llamado "amor"

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Szulejmán: **(Solimán, Süleyman I "El legislador") sultán otomano que llevo a los turcos a la victoria en "La batalla de Mohács"

**Rey Luis II de Hungría**: (II. Lajos magyar király) El joven rey que murió guiando al pueblo húngaro, falleciendo durante el conflicto y dejando a Hungría sin herederos y por lo tanto en caos, siendo consumida cada vez más por los otomanos.

**Traducción:**

**mocsok disznó**: Cerdo asqueroso (húngaro)


End file.
